


I regret falling for your fool's gold

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Blood, Anal Sex, Arrest, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Fuckboy Louis, Harry is small and innocent, Homophobia, I forgot to add it, Innocent Harry, Lirry - Freeform, Louis is a fuckboy, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of religion, Mild Daddy Kink, Minor Character Death, Post-Rape, Rape, Top Liam, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Virgin Harry, be cautious, because im zouis trash, drug selling, harry is 16, i swear its very minor, i think thats it, its minor too, lirry rape, louis is 21, this may be triggering, unprotected sex, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the son of a well-known priest and Louis is looking for a good fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: NON-CON/RAPE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely random. Enjoy :)x

Louis grumbles as he walks in front of the church with his mother. 

“Now. We’re late,” His mother exasperatedly says glancing at Louis.

Louis shrugs, not caring if he’s late; he doesn’t care if he attends. He opens the door and it makes a loud creak, making him cringe and steps in with his mother behind him. He sees the whole church filled and the only few seats available are in the back. A short boy with messy curly hair who’s reading from his paper in front of a podium stops reading and looks up to the back where Louis is.

Harry ruffles with his papers and clears his throat. He looks up to see a blue-eyed boy smirking at him, Harry’s cheek redden and looks down on his papers again. He continues to read; he knows there are probably about 60 eyes looking at him but that doesn’t seem to make him nervous, he knows that the blue-eyed boy stare is still directed at him and that makes Harry’s knees buckle.

Harry reads the last section of the prayer fast to get this over with and sits back down in his original seat in the front. His father makes his way to the podium and begins his sermon.

 

Harry remains in his seat after church, and his father goes around giving his blessing or to just conversate with people. He hears a person clear their throat next to him, a boy with brown hair slicked back, chiseled jaw, bright blue eyes, wearing black skinny jeans with a band t-shirt, looks up at him with a smirk.

Harry gulps and recognizes the beautiful boy.

He takes a seat next to him, the smirk still plastered on his face.

“I’m Louis. What’s your name beautiful?” Louis says close to Harry’s ear.

Harry squirms at his sudden proximity. “H-Harry.” He manages to squeak out.

“Hm sounds hot,” He says slowly placing his hand on Harry’s thighs. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Harry's eyes widen his mouth agape with incredulity. He squirms slightly in his seat, trying to get Louis’ hand away from him. He wants to run away from him but how can he when he has a hot guy so close to him. This is the first time Harry gets male attention, people don’t want to talk to him because they always think Harry will say something religious. Harry is not even as religious as his parents, not even close.

“You’d want that right? Me bending you over that podium where the priest does his sermons while I pound into you until you come screaming out my name.”

Harry’s mouth is dry, he doesn’t know what to say to him, what can he actually say to him? Harry’s mind wanders and he doesn’t realize that he and Louis are the only ones in the church.

“Harry,” He hears his father call from behind him. He turns around, rising from his seat rapidly to get Louis’ hand away from him, he hears Louis smirk but ignores it.

“Yes, father,” Harry says, trying to act natural as if minutes ago Louis wasn’t talking dirty to him.

His father looks at Louis, judging his appearance mentally. Of course, Louis thinks, he’s used to this; everyone looks at him like a bad guy and a player by his tattoos and dark clothing, but they’re absolutely right.

“Who’s your friend?” His father questions still looking at Louis as if he’s the most grotesque thing in the world.

“Oh, he’s not act-”

“Louis Tomlinson, sir,” Louis says rising up and shaking his hand, smiling cockily at Harry.

Harry gulps as he sees how tall and muscular Louis is compared to him. He feels so self-conscious of himself, with his small petite body, messy curly hair, and baby face.

Looking at Louis long enough, he can tell he’s much older than. Harry’s barely sixteen and Louis’ probably around his twenties.

Harry fiddles with fingers not paying any attention to the conversation between his father and Louis.

“Harry,” His father says breaking Harry from his thoughts. “Did you hear me?”

Harry gulps and shakes his head. Harry can see Louis smirking at him.

“I said Louis will help you clean the church,” His father says gesturing to Louis who’s smirk is even bigger now.

Harry gulps; he forgot today was the day he had to clean the church, he always does this by himself, so he doesn’t need any help.

“Father, it’s quite al-”

“He’s going to help you and that’s final,” His father says sternly pointing his finger at him.

Harry lowers his head looking at his feet, “Yes father.” He whispers.

His father nods and leaves.

Louis chuckles darkly, stepping close enough to Harry to whisper into his ear. “Such a good boy.”

Harry’s knees buckle and pushes Louis away. “You came to clean, so now you clean.” He mumbles, intimidated by Louis.

Louis snickers. “Yeah I’ll be cleaning your come alright.”

 

Harry starts by vacuuming while Louis sits on a chair phone in hand, smirking at his phone occasionally. Harry sighs shaking his head and tries to finish.

After he finished vacuuming, he goes up to the podium, rag in one hand and a bottle of cleaning detergent in the other. Louis looks up from his phone and smirks to himself, putting his phone in his pocket and goes up to the boy, who’s practically bent over the podium trying to clean a specific spot that he can’t reach because he’s too small.

Small and innocent and about to be wrecked, Louis thinks to himself.

Harry tries to clean a dirty spot he found, he doesn’t feel hands on his hips until the person squeezes tightly.

“You’re practically begging me to fuck you right? All bent over and making me hard,” Louis whispers hotly in his ear.

Harry lets out a moan he didn't know that he was holding back.

“Mhm, you like that baby? Like that you can make Daddy hard?” Louis whispers squeezing Harry’s ass and making him yelp.

All of Harry’s dignity is completely thrown out the window and completely gives himself to Louis. Louis pulls Harry’s pants down not wanting to waste any time and get this over with; he has other fuck buddies to attend to.

Harry grips on the side of the podium, clenching hard that his fists turn white. Louis removes his pants and boxers and spits at his hands trying to get his dick slick enough; he doesn’t bother prepping Harry, he doesn’t have enough time for this, so he’ll make this rough and quick.

Louis thrusts into Harry hard, not giving into Harry’s cries. He doesn’t wait for him to adjust to his size and starts pounding into him. Harry’s head feels like it's on fire and he tries pushing back against Louis’ member trying to find pleasure into this, but he can’t.

“Fuck, such a slut for this,” Louis groans throwing his head back with every thrust.

Harry cries out as he comes, clenching against Louis. Louis moans at the feeling and comes deep inside Harry.

Harry’s shaking on the podium as tears stream down his face. Louis pulls out and adjust his pants; he looks at the boy and feels pity for him, he knows he was a virgin and maybe he should’ve taken it easier on him. the sound of text distracts him and he smirks at his phone and leaves.

Harry looks as Louis leaves with his phone in his hand, he just left without saying another word. He grabs the rag and cleans himself up, pulling his pants up. He sniffles and wipes his eyes but more tears well up; he can’t believe he fell into temptation; he can’t believe he gave away his virginity to a boy who was just horny and needed a good fuck; Harry always thought that sex would feel amazing, he thought that you give yourself to a person you love. Harry was stupid to think Louis actually liked him, he was stupid to think that he wanted to have sex with him because he loves him, his parents always told him that couples have sex when they love each other and Harry was stupid to think Louis was his Prince Charming.

Harry starts cleaning the podium, tears streaming down his face. He finishes and tries to walk but each step he took hurt. He wanted to cry more because now he has a reminder on how Louis took advantage of him.

 

He walks into his house trying not to cry when his mother told him if he’s alright. Of course he’s not alright, he lost his virginity to a fuckboy.

After ten minutes of lying on the bed, his sister knocks at the door.

“Hey, little bro, are you ok?” His sister says stepping into his room, closing the door behind her. “I saw you sniffling and you look really sad.”

Harry tries to smile weakly, he didn’t know he looked sad, he is in fact sad but didn’t know that his family actually cared.

Harry sighs. “Gem, can I ask you a question, but you have to be completely honest with me.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“How was yours and Bens...you know…?” Harry whispers.

Gemma chuckles. “It was amazing, like he was so romantic and was such a sap.”

“Was that...your first time?”

“Yeah, and he was completely gentle with me, like I said he was such a sap,” Gemma says smiling at the mention of her boyfriend. “You should find someone who loves you and then later on he’ll show you that through sex..”

Harry gulped and nodded looking away not wanting to cry in front of Gemma.

“So, why’d you ask? You’re never interested on my romantic life,” Gemma says concernedly.

Harry shrugs not meeting his sister in the eye.

“So what’s wrong? Did you find out you failed a test or something?” Gemma says laughing trying to lighten the mood. Harry thinks she should just stop.

Harry sighs and smiles weakly. “Something like that,” He lies.

“Wait, so you did actually get an F on a test?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I’m sorry bro, but hey don’t worry about it, there are other tests you can definitely pass,” She says moving toward the door.

Harry nods.

“Hey, Harry, it’s alright, you’ll pass other ones for sure,” She says smiling and exiting out.

It’s just that Harry didn’t want pass others he wanted to pass the one he failed. Harry buries himself in his pillow and mentally punches himself for his stupid metaphor.

 

Harry walks out of his class, book in hand. He gets caught in the crowd of students who try to exit. He runs his hand through his hair, in exasperation.

“Hey, Harry,” His friend Emily says walking next to him.

“Hey,” He says weakly.

“Guess what happened to me in the weekend?”

Harry inwardly cringes at the mention of the weekend, he knows what he did during the weekend.

“I had the most amazing sex with this really hot guy,” She ecstatically says. Harry wants to get out of here and inwardly curses at the slow people in front of him, he wants Emily to shut up and not talk about her sex life, but he doesn't want to be rude.

“Like he was amazing, I thought I was just one of his one night stands, but then he asked me out like date kind of asked out. I was so surprised, so I said yes,” She says as they get near the door. “And I want you to meet him, like seriously you’d gawk at him, he’s so charming.”

Harry gives her a fake smile, not wanting to be rude, but he’s done with boys, done with love, done with relationships and sex.

“Look, oh my gosh, there he is now. C’mon,” She says pulling Harry by the arm.

Harry inwardly groans and lets her lead him. She lets go of his hand and runs up to a boy with brown hair slicked back, chiseled jaw, black clothing with various tattoos. Harry gulps and gets closer.

No, he thinks to himself.

Emily throws herself at Louis and Louis catches her wrapping his arms around her waist. He catches Harry’s stare and smirks. He places Emily down and she turns her attention to Harry, pulling him closer.

“Lou, this is my friend Harry,” Emily says turning to Louis. “And Harry this is my boyfriend, Louis.” She says turning to Harry.

Louis’ smirk never left his face. He turns to Emily. “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh, you know each other?” Emily questions turning to both of them.

“Yeah, Harry is a really good friend of mine,” Louis says with a cheeky smile. “Em, can you go wait in the car, I’ll be right there, just need to talk to Harry for a while.” He hands his keys over to Emily.

Emily nods and runs to his car in the parking lot.

Harry cringes and steps back when Louis gets closer to him. 

“Hey baby, how you been? How’s your ass?” Louis says with a cheeky grin.

Harry really wants to slap the ego out of Louis.

“I have to go,” Harry says not wanting to talk to Louis.

Louis grabs his hand and pulls him back. “Hey. hey, hey, no you don’t. What if I come by your house today?”

Harry can’t believe him, he now has a girlfriend and is thinking of cheating on her. Harry thinks Louis is a plain jackass.

“What? You have a girlfriend.”

“So, I have other girlfriends too, she's not the only one,” Louis says nonchalantly still holding on Harry's hand.

Harry shrugs him off. “Fuck off.” He tries to run but Louis blocks him.

“You didn't tell me to fuck off when I was fucking you.”

“That's because I was stupid enough to fall for your dumb trap but this time I’m not falling for it. Now go away.”

Louis laughs. “Wait, you actually thought that I liked you enough to remain loyal to you. No wait, let me guess, you thought after I fucked you that we were gonna get married and have kids.” Louis cackles wrapping his arms around his stomach. “News flash, you were just like all the rest: a good hot fuck. Now, I’ll say again, I’m coming by your house and I’m gonna fuck you in your bed.”

Harry doesn’t know how it happened but he feels his hand come across Louis’ cheek. “I said fuck off, and I don't do one night stands.”

He walks away with a little more confidence to his house.

 

Harry slouches on his chair, not paying any attention to his father’s sermon. All he knows that it's something about remaining loyal; Harry cringes.

“Harry sit up and go pass out the monthly bulletins, I forgot to pass them out.” His mother says handing him a stack of bulletins. He looks around, he didn’t even know that church ended already. 

He grabs the stack and starts handing them to people. They would give him a big, probably fake, smile and Harry wouldn’t even look them in the eye.

He looks up to see his mom talking with a lady, who looks about the same age as her. His mother spots him and signals him to come over, he sighs and makes his way over, trying to smile at the unknown lady, but his smile soon drops when he sees the person next to him. Harry’s stomach drops as he walks to them.

He can’t believe how bad his luck is. He can't believe bad things always happen to him.

“Harry, this is Johanna and her son. And Johanna this is my son Harry,” His mother says smiling.

Harry waves weakly at Johanna, not looking over at Louis, he knows that jackass is looking at him. He doesn’t pay attention to their conversations.

“Harry, don’t be rude and hand over some bulletins to Johanna and her son,” His mother says pointing to both of them.

He sees Louis smug grin and hands Johanna and Louis a bulletin, he see Louis lick his lips, still with that smug look in his face. Harry bows his head and leaves, rushing to the hallway where his father’s office is at.

He drops the bulletins in front of his desk and sighs, placing both hands on the desk, his head hangs between his shoulders. A cold shiver runs down his spine when he feels someone place their hand on his hips. He gulps, already knowing who it is.

He stands up straight, removing his hands from the desk, he feels a hard bulge press against his ass, he tries to turn around to push off the jackass, but he’s pushed down on the desk, his stomach laying against the hard cold desk.

He feels the bulge move around against him and tries to get away from Louis’ grip but he’s nowhere near as strong as he is.

“Fuck, you look so pretty, bent over for me like this,” Louis say whispering in Harry’s ear.

Harry gulps and squirms, not wanting to be near him, he wants to cry out but remains quiet.

“Louis, please stop,” Harry whispers out.

“You know Harry, you were being very disobedient the last time I saw you. When I want to go to your house to fuck you, then I’ll go and I don’t give a damn whatcha say.” He says gripping Harry’s waist tighter. “I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re not going to make any noise.”

Harry feels the tears rush down his face and he tries to scream out but Louis places a hand over his mouth. Harry’s screams were muffled into his hand and after a while of screaming trying to call for help, he stops feeling his throat go numb.

He doesn’t even realize that his pants and boxers were around his ankles. He tries squirming out of Louis’ hold, but Louis has both of his hands behind his back gripping down tightly when Harry squirms. One hand holds his hands and the other is placed over Harry’s mouth and Harry thinks he’s screwed.  
Harry squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Louis’ hard member enter him in a sudden pace. He feels his knees buckle and something drip out of him, tears stream down his face as he feels Louis’ quicken his pace, thrusting deep into him nonstop.

“Fuck, so tight,” Louis says as he thrusts in a final time, spilling deep into Harry. 

He pulls out fast, stepping away from the poor crying boy. He sees as his come and a dark liquid spill out of him. Harry’s still crying, his hair is a mess, his nostrils wet with mucus, a pain in his ass, his wrist is bruised. 

Louis eyes the poor weak boy and chuckles. “I’m stopping by your house today.” Then walks out.

Harry sees him leave and he stands trying to move, his vision is blurry and throat dry. He grabs tissues from his father’s drawer and wipes himself. He ruffles around the paper of his father’s desk, trying to organize them and walks out slowly, so the pain behind would hurt less.

 

Several months past after his parents found out what he and Louis did. After his parents they tried to fix him, said church would be the remedy for Harry to turn straight. Harry didn’t believe them, but he did believe that maybe religion would help him get over Louis, he was completely wrong.

Harry’s seated on his bed of his dorm of his new school. His parents got him out of public school and made him live and attend a private Christian school, their goal was to turn Harry straight and get him away from Louis.

What they didn’t know was that everyday Louis sneaks up into his dorm and fucks him every night. 

Harry, at first, was blinded again with Louis, thought he meant something to him since he always goes with him, he thought he was special since Louis drives ten miles everyday to see him; later found out that not only does he go with him but with other people in the same building as Harry.

Everyday Harry tries to kick Louis out, not wanting him, but like always Louis was stronger.

He hears someone climb into his window, he doesn’t bother to look up, knows who it is already.

“Want you to blow me baby. That slut in the other building can’t do it better than you,” Louis says sitting down on his bed and slowly stroking himself.

Harry feels tears in his eyes and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes Louis is a complete jackass and Louis does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wanted me to continue this so I will. I wasn't originally planning to make this longer but I have ideas for this.
> 
> Note: I don't support rape, or those kinds of relationships so I dont know why I made that. I apologize to anyone who has been offended or triggered in some way. But anyway here's a new chapter.

“You seriously need Jesus, no wonder they just left you here.”

“Are you sure you’re not gay?”

Harry lowers his head as he continues walking through the hall. Ignore them. Ignore them. Harry repeats in his head.

He wants his old life back, where he hid his sexuality from his parents and didn’t have to deal with the constant pestering of Louis. Things were peaceful before Louis came into his life and ruined everything; it’s his fault he’s in this religious school; it’s his fault he lost his virginity; it’s his fault he can’t make friends and gets constantly picked on; it’s Louis’ fault he couldn’t keep his dick under control; all of this is Louis’ fault and he really hates him, no, he abhors him. 

After his class ended, he makes his way toward his dorm, trying to ignore the hurtful comments.

“Umph-”

Harry doesn’t even notice a boy in front of him until he bumps into him making both of them fall to the floor.

“I’m-I’m, s-sorry,” Harry stutters trying to gather his books and the various sheets of papers that fell from the boy.

He stands along with the boy and hands his papers over. “Hey, it alright, don’t sweat it.” The boy smiles warmly making Harry’s heart flutter a bit.

“I’m Liam by the way,” He extends his hand toward Harry. Harry shakes it with a shy smile.

“‘M Harry,” He says nervously.

“Yeah, I know,” He smiles. Harry’s baffled that Liam knew his name already, he isn’t popular.

Harry nods, not wanting to make things awkward.

“I’ve seen you around, wanted to talk to you but never found a way to,” Liam says as he walks with Harry to the dorms.

Harry nods again, he doesn’t know what to say to him; Liam’s good-looking and the last time he talked to a good-looking guy things didn’t go well.

-

“Why don’t you get off your lazy ass and do something productive?” Zayn says turning the light from the living room on, making the dark room, with the exception of the television light, bright to the point where it stings Louis’ eyes since he’s spent hours here.

“I knew moving in with you was a mistake,” Louis mumbles to himself, not knowing that Zayn heard.

“Seriously, Lou, you need to freaking work or something,” Zayn moves over next to Louis, removing his feet so he can sit. “And shut up ‘cause it’s not my fault your mom kicked you out.” 

“Zayn, be a dear and get me a beer from the fridge, alright,” 

“Fuck off, get it your damn self you lazy shit,” Zayn says changing the channel.

“Eh, what time is it?”

“Four, why?”

Louis stands removing the pizza box from his lap and adjusts his jacket. “I have to go somewhere important.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to see that curly boy you’re so in love with,” Zayn laughs.

“I’m not in love with him, so shut the fuck up,” Louis says putting on his shoes.

“Then why do you go ten miles to visit him, every single freaking day and sleep over there, seems to me that you’re whipped,” Zayn continues to laugh.

“Zayn, I swear to god if you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll shove this entire shoe up your ass.”

“Damn, I knew you were kinky but never knew you were that kinky.”

Louis throws a pillow at Zayn as he continues to laugh. “And don’t think that Harry’s the only one who gets some of me.”

Louis grabs his keys and wallet. “So does that mean you won’t introduce me to your future spouse.”

Louis flips Zayn off and heads for the door, ignoring Zayn’s cackles.

-

Louis lifted the window open and jumped inside.

"Alright Harold," He says once he's inside but stops his movements immediately.

Louis raises his eyebrow at a stranger who's sitting in Harry's chair.

"And you are..." Louis starts looking at the boy inches away from Harry. 

He scoots back as the same time Harry does.

"I'm Liam, who are you?"

"No you're not you're leaving," Louis says looking between Harry and Liam.

"What? Who are you? Who is he?" Liam turns to Harry.

Harry gulps and looks between Liam and Louis. He didn't know Louis would show up, since he's been avoiding him by arriving late to his dorm. Louis comes at five and Harry always tries to go to the library to avoid him. It's been working for a week and a half.

He watches as Louis sends death glares at an innocent looking Liam. 

"Liam, I think you should go," Harry whispers.

Liam looks at Harry and nods. He gathers his things from the floor and leaves.

Harry turns to Louis, "And I think you should leave as well."

Louis shrugs and sits where Liam previously sat.

"What are you doing?" Louis says.

"What?" Harry asks confusedly.

"You just pulled something near your thigh, what is it?" Louis says pointing to Harry's clenched hand near his thigh.

"N-nothing," Harry stutters.

"What is it?" Louis repeats.

Harry sits up straighter. "It doesn't matter to you."

"Well now it does, what is it?"

"It's nothing Louis, gosh,"

"Oh it's something alright," Louis moves closer to Harry and Harry scoots away from him while holding something blue in his hand.

Louis examines it from afar. "Is that a...?"

"Whistle,"

"Why do you have that with you?"

"Because it's better to be cautious than unprepared."

"Like do you get jumped or something?"

"Louis it's a freaking rape whistle okay? It's happened to me multiple times and I don't want it to happen again,"

"Wait...when the hell have you been raped? By who? When? Where?"

Harry scoffs. "You are such a fucking idiot, don't give that innocent bullshit."

"Wha-"

"It was by you dumbass. It's your fault, all of it. The reason I'm in this shit place, the reason why I'm bullied a lot, the reason I lost my virginity was because you couldn't keep you dick under control. This is all your fault."

"But you never stopped me-"

"Just because I never said anything doesn't necessarily mean I liked it, and I did at first but you ignored me," Harry turns away him.

"Look, I-"

"Just get out," Harry points to the window.

“Harry, look-”

“No you look, I’m done dealing with your bullshit, I’m done with you treating me like crap. just get out and leave me alone, fuck other people,” Harry says facing Louis.

Louis stands from the chair and hovers over Harry. Harry grabs his whistle and pepper spray from under his pillow.

“Is that pepper spray?”

“Yes, its called self-defense.”

“You named your pepper spray self-defense.”

“I’ll use it if you don’t go away,” He says bringing the spray closer to him.

Louis raises his hands in defeat. “Fine I’ll leave.”

Harry raises his eyebrow when he sees Louis exit out the window. He wasn’t expecting Louis to leave without a fight. 

Harry sighs and slouches on his bed. Was Louis actually leaving or was he coming back? Did this mean Louis would be gone forever or just for today? So many questions were in Harry's mind and he couldn't answer any of them.

-

"What a miracle you're back early?" Zayn says lying on the couch as Louis steps in.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles.

"I thought you were going to get laid.,"

Louis shrugs off his jacket and recklessly throws it on the couch. He sits on his previous position and takes off his shoes.

"Change of plans," Louis says as he focuses on the television.

"What do you mean 'change of plans'?"

"What? I can't spend some time with my good old friend," Louis mumbles, gaze still on the tv.

"Cut the crap what really happened," Zayn says turning off the tv.

"I'm not in the mood, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Louis says standing up and heading down the hall.

"Tired of what?" Zayn yells.

-

Louis throws himself on his bed and sighs. Harry's words kept repeating in his mind. Did he really cause Harry that much distress for him to be practically afraid of him? Is Harry not enjoying sex as much as he was? Was it really considered rape?

Louis couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of raping Harry, but looking back at the many times Harry tried to stop him, not asking for his consent, or just being a complete jackass to him, it was in fact rape.

Louis pulled the covers over him and groaned, he didn't know why he all of a sudden cared when two weeks ago he was balls in deep Harry not asking for consent.

Louis runs his hand through his hair and considered, yes he is a horrible person. A jackass. A dumbass. A rapist. And at this he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'll try to update, but I'm in the process of making three fanfics (that I'll eventually post). Sorry this was just some type of filler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update aye. Hope you enjoy. xo

"What are you doing? Looking up porn?" Zayn laughs as he gets near Louis who's sitting down near the computer.

"No," Louis mumbles eyes never leaving the computer.

"Then whatcha doin'?" Zayn opens a granola bar and crouches down to see the computer screen.

"I'm looking for schools. I'm going back to school," Louis says as he continues scrolling through the internet.

Zayn coughs loudly nearly choking on his granola bar. "Wait, wait, wait, did you just say you're going back to school?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I mean... why? You left uni, said it was a waste of time, why the hell would you go back?"

Louis shrugs.

"Nah, don't give me that bullshit. Why are you going back, if I would've told you months ago to go to school, you would've flipped me off. Why all of sudden go back?"

One week ago

Louis places an apology card inside an envelope and closes it. He writes Harry's name on the front of it, places the card inside his jacket and climbs up.

He reaches Harry's window and opens it. He climbs in, not looking if anyone's inside or not.

He stops and sees the same person he saw last week with Harry. 

What was his name again? Lime?

Expect this Lime person is moving aside one of Harry's curls. Harry smiles softly but his smile drops when he sees Louis standing near his window.

He rises from his seat in a swift movement and Lime turns his head to look at Louis.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questions.

Louis looks at the Lime guy and back at Harry. "I need to talk to you."

The Lime guy rises and grabs his things. "I'm going to leave."

He reaches the door but stops. "And you must be Louis right?" The Lime guy says with a fake smile.

"And you must be Lime," Louis says.

"It's Liam," He annoyingly says.

"Same thing," Louis mumbles.

He rolls his eyes and exits.

"Liam and I were studying, why are you here?"

Louis' head wanted to burst. He chuckles. "That didn't look like studying to me."

Harry sits back down on his bed and crosses his arms. "We were studying. Look why don't-"

"I came to talk and now we're going to talk," Louis sighs as he takes a seat on the edge of Harry's bed.

He pulls out the card from his jacket and hands it to Harry.

Harry eyes the card and Louis. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

Harry grabs it and opens it.

"I'm sorry," He reads the front of the card. He looks at Louis bewildered.

"Open it,"

Harry opens it. "For being an asshole." He looks back at Louis.

"It's an apology card," Louis says as if he expected Harry not to know.

"I know, but why?" Harry says placing the card down.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being an asshole,"

Harry stares blankly at him. 

"And for like treating you like shit,"

Harry scoffs. "Ok," He says crossing his arms.

"And for like..like um," He sighs. "Having sex with you without your consent." He mumbles.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?"

Louis scratches the back of his head. "I just wanted to say sorry for all the shit I did."

"And you thought a cheap uncreative card with less than ten words would get me back?"

"What do you mean by get you back? It's an apology card, what more do you want flowers and chocolates?"

"No, but creativity would've been nice. Or something to show that you care."

"Care about what?"

"About my mental state."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Why would your mental state concern me?"

Harry scoffs. "Stop playing as if you're the victim here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're exaggerating."

"Oh my god you're so vexatious," Harry groans running his hands through his curls.

"Vec- what?" 

"Vexatious, you don't know what that is?" Harry says and he is not surprised.

"Obviously, what is it?" 

"You need to educate yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe if you were more educated you would learn how to respect people."

Louis rolls his eyes. "That's beside the point here."

 

"So you're going back to school to be more respectful? How the hell does that work?" Zayn says as him and Louis are seated on the couch.

"I don't know, you learn things." 

"What, is there like a class where they teach you to respect people? That doesn't make sense, why the hell would you do that just 'cause a curly headed dude told you?"

Louis shakes his head. "It's not about him."

"I find that hard to believe," Zayn says.

"It's not ok?"

"Then what's it about? You're really scaring me, next thing I know you'll be paying my bills."

"No and I just want to go back to school ok?"

"Louis, c'mon there's a reason for all of this. You can tell me I'm your mate, even though you're annoying as hell and don't pay rent and eat all my food and don't do chores and bring random strangers in here and can't cook for shit and-"

"Ok," Louis stops him. "You're point is?"

Zayn looks at the powered off television. "I forgot my point."

Louis shakes his head and stands. He enters the messy kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Oh yeah, you can trust me and tell me anything," Zayn yells from the living room.

Louis chuckles and grabs one of Zayn's juice pouches.

-

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, life in plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, un-" Harry stops singing and shriveling his hips when he sees Louis leaned against the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry says annoyingly.

"You didn't accept my apology last time," He says with crossed arms over his chest.

"No offense but that wasn't an apology, you didn't mean it and I'm pretty sure you'd still be an asshole."

"Look, I said I'm sorry, okay? What more do you want me to do? Marry you?"

"What?" Harry says. "That apology had no meaning. You're not actually sorry, you probably just pity me."

"I tried. Don't I get something for effort,"

"No," Harry says sitting on his bed and packing up his backpack.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Louis says as Harry zips up his backpack and stands.

"Yes," Harry says throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Close the window when you get out." He exits.

Louis runs a hands over his hair and sighs.

-

Louis exits the window and goes to the nearest bench and sits down. He takes out his phone and sees 22 next messages from various people. He deletes them all except for the ones from his mom and Zayn.

He sees a girl wearing a tank top and shorts with earphones run up to him with a wide grin.

"Louis, oh my god, hey. How come you don't stop by anymore?" She asks cheekily.

"I don't have time," Lie that's a lie his conscience says.

"Well, you should make time for me," She says twirling a strand of her hair.

Louis can tell she went for a run because she's all sweaty. 

"I'll think about it," He blatantly says. He won't really think about. And Louis can't remember this person's name.

"Well you're not doing anything right now," She smirks and Louis gulps.

-

"And I don't know if I should apologize to him or not?" Harry says resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

"I think you should since he won't stop bothering you about it, maybe this way you can get rid of him. He'll just be content with forgiveness and just leave."

Harry hums.

"Do you forgive him though?"

"I'm never one to hold on grudges against people."

"So you forgive him for the shit he's put you through."

"I think thanks to him, I grew stronger as a person. Like I'm not fearful anymore." Harry sighs. "But before I accept his apology, I'm going to tell him to leave and never see me again."

-

"I don't want anything to do with you," Louis says pushing off the sweaty girl from him.

"C'mon, we haven't done anything in forever, I can give you a good time," She tries to touch Louis' chest, but Louis takes her hands away.

"I said no," And Louis feels as if he's in Harry's position. If he isn't in the mood, no one can force him to have sexual intercourse. Louis feels like an asshole for forcing Harry.

"Ah, c'mon," She pouts grabbing his hand.

"No," Louis says rising from his seat.

No means no. No means no. No means no. Louis repeats in his mind.

-

Louis enters Harry's window again. The room is exactly how it is when he left.

He turns on the light and the room brightens up. He looks around and for the first time, takes in every detail of the curly-headed boy's room.

He never noticed the posters on his walls. Boy bands, artists, celebrities.

He looks on his desk. And chuckles at pictures of Harry when he was younger.

He hears the sound of the door unlocking and mentally prepares himself for what he's going to say.

Harry walks in with various books and keys in his hands.

Harry shrieks when he sees Louis, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh god. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," Louis says scratching the back of his head. "I came to give you this."

Louis takes an envelope out of his jacket and hands it to Harry. Harry sighs and places his things on his bed. He takes the envelope from Louis.

Harry opens it and takes out a card. The card is covered in sparkles and confetti and has huge H written on it.

"I, um," Louis says looking at the floor then back at Harry. "I made it myself."

Harry opens the card and sees writing neatly written in cursive.

"I made it today, so I'm sorry if it sucks," Louis says as he sees Harry looking through it.

"Um, it's nice," Harry compliments. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I regret doing that to you. I was a total asshole to you and I just want you to forgive me," Louis desperately says.

"I forgive you," Harry blantly says placing the card on his bed.

"Wait...you do?" Louis says confusedly.

"Yeah, and I think you should leave," Harry says crossing his arms.

"Ok, yeah," Louis says zipping up his jacket. He looks out the window and sees it's sprinkling.

"I mean you should leave and never come back," Harry says.

"Wait, I thought we were good?" 

"We are. I just don't want to see you again," Harry says emotionless.

Louis gulps. He thought when you apologize to someone you're supposed to make up and become friends, but Harry doesn't want anything to do with him.

"I wanted you to apologize and you wanted me to accept your apology, so now we're even and can continue with our lives without each other."

Louis places his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Um, ok. If that's what you want."

Louis thought that maybe Harry wanted to have a friendship with him. He wasn't expecting for Harry to be so nonchalant about all this. He was expecting him to take this more by heart. Louis regrets ever toying Harry, maybe if he would've left him alone, he would still be his little innocent self, but he still has a glint of it.

"Ok, I'll leave now," Louis says heading toward the window.

Harry nods as Louis opens the window. Louis sighs and steps out into the rain.

Harry closes the window and sighs. He jumps on his bed and reaches for his phone.

"Hey," Harry says once the person on the other line answers.

"Hey, what's up?"

"He's gone...forever," Harry lies down and sighs.

"Really? Finally. Hey do you want to come over?" Liam says.

Harry looks at his books next to him. He has a lot of homework and an exam tomorrow, but it can wait he thought. "Sure I'll be right over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr awesome1dlover2 i go on it a lot so you can message me or something.
> 
> I don't know when I'll update but I'm hoping it's soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, to anybody who's still reading this. I'm sorry to those who actually like this fic but I've been busy and I haven't had much time to write, my life basically consists of homework, internet and sleep. Hope you enjoy this.

Harry and Liam giggle as they exit the carnival. Harry has a butterfly painted on his face covering his whole right cheek and Liam has a lion. Harry had the best time of his life, ever since he became friends with Liam, Liam has been taking him out to fun trips and do fun activities. Today they went on various rides and Harry really enjoyed Liam’s presence. And his smile. 

Harry looks at his watch; he should be doing his homework that’s due tomorrow, but hanging out with Liam is more fun. Harry sighs, but he tries smiling when Liam looks at him.

He has to admit that Liam is a very attractive guy.

“Can I come over at our place?” Liam says as he takes a bite of his blue cotton candy.

Harry’s hesitant at first but nods. He could do his homework in the morning, right now he really wants to be with Liam.

“Ok, c’mon,” Liam pulls Harry’s hand and Harry tries to ignore the tingle it causes him.

-

Harry sits down on his comfortable bed and sighs. He looks over the window then at his clock hanging on the wall. Usually, Louis would be around this time, back then when he was considered a sex toy. But over the past weeks he’s noticed a change in him, he hasn’t done any sexual intercourse with him in over a month, and Harry feels proud of that. Ever since he told him to leave he’s done nothing but comply, Liam was right, he just wanted forgiveness so he can never see Harry again and move on with his life. And Harry may or may not be saddened at the fact he will never see Louis again, sure he was a jackass, but there’s good in everyone right?

Maybe Louis will change and bring him flowers and chocolates. Harry sighs again, realizing how stupid and immature he sounds.

“Please don’t tell me you're still thinking about him?”

“About who?” Harry says playing dumb, he knows exactly who Liam is talking about.

“About Louis.” Liam signals Harry to scoot aside so he can take a seat next to Harry on his bed. “He’s never coming back, he’s the past and the past is the past.”

“But what if he does come back. As a changed person? People can change Liam,” Harry says with a slight of hope in his voice.

Liam shakes his head and groans. “Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, you’re so naive. Louis is not going to suddenly turn into Prince Charming and save you from everything. Bad people say they can change, but the reality is they can’t change.”

“But what if they do change, like in a correct way. You know like getting intense therapy or something,”

“Harry please, hear yourself, you put too much hope in people, people like Louis can’t change who they are, you can’t change them, love can’t change them, intense therapy can’t change them. They're like that and nothing can change them."

Harry runs his hand through his curls. "But maybe he can." Harry whispers.

Liam groans. "God, Harry. Please tell me you don't have feelings for him."

Harry remains silent staring at his hands.

"Oh no. You can't have feelings for someone like him,"

"Just small feelings," Harry mumbles shrugging his shoulders trying to believe his own words, but he knows that's not the case.

Liam tsks. "Small or big, feelings are feelings. If they're small they grow if they're big they intensify. Forget Louis he doesn't want you and you don't want him, as simple as that. I'm leaving." He says rising from his previous position.

Harry nods not meeting him in the eye.

"Oh and Harry, if Louis happens to stop by, tell him to go away which I sincerely doubt since people like him are jackasses and will never show up. Goodnight." He waves Harry off and exits.

Harry groans and lays down. He can't do his homework when a million different things are crowding his mind. He wishes he would've lived a normal life and fell in love with a normal guy.

-

Zayn sighs in exasperation as he stops by his front door. He slides in his key and turns it, giving him a silent relief.

"Louis I'm-" Zayn stops once he sees the living room a mess.

The pillows of the couch are scattered all over the floor. His indoor plants are tumbled and vases broken. His drawers are empty and his things are all over the floor.

"What the hell?" Zayn mumbles. He knows Louis causes messes but never to the extreme that makes his home look like an aftermath of a tornado, only when he's-

Oh no. Zayn thinks. Louis is only twice of a jackass and a dirty shithead when he's high or mad, and Zayn is praying to all that is holy that it's the latter. He'd rather have a pissed off Louis swearing at him than a high irresponsible Louis who would throw punches at him instead.

“Louis, where da fuck are you?” Zayn shouts trying to arrange his pots and vases the way they were. Now he has to save up money to buy more.

“Where the hell is it Zayn?” Louis yells from what Zayn expected was his bedroom. If Louis fucked up his bedroom, he swears he’s going to- 

“Zayn!”

“What!?” Zayn yells back even though he knows he shouldn’t because yelling leads to more yelling and Louis is all about yelling.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Louis steps into the room, and he reeks of cigarettes, he knew it was a bad idea to introduce Louis to cigarettes especially drugs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zayn ignores him and continues to pick up his things in his small living room. “Help me pick up, you basically caused this mess.”

Louis crosses his arms, and if Zayn weren’t so tired he'd be scared of him right now. All he wants is a friend who won’t cause a mess of his life and living room is that too much to ask?

“The weed Zayn. Where the fuck is it?” Louis says through gritted teeth, he’s practically fuming right now.

Zayn knows exactly what’s he’s talking about; he knew that maybe that was the reason for this mess. He had to do what every good friend would do; hide the substance. He found the weed when a tall teenager came to drop off a package for Louis, the kid didn’t look like a mailman, so Zayn found that odd. As every concerned and curious person would do, he opened the box and found approximately three pounds of weed inside. He thought that maybe the kid had the wrong address but when he saw a note inside with Louis’ name spelled out he knew it was no accident.

He could’ve used that weed himself, but him and Louis both promised to stay clean and not use drugs for a while, obviously Louis had failed since he already bought weed, and he’d only last a couple of months, who knows what else he could've bought in that time period.

“Did you just buy weed?” He doesn’t know why he asked this question out of all of the possible questions in his mind. He needs clarification, though. He wants to make sure weed wasn’t the only thing he bought.

“Does that matter?”

Zayn scoffs. “Of course it matters. I bet your damn ass you bought that with my fucking money.”

Louis loosens his shoulders and remains silent.

Zayn stops organizing, shakes his head and faces Louis. “Unbe-fucking-lievable.”

“What else did you buy? When did you buy it and how much do you owe?” Why should he bother saying ‘you’ when he should really mean ‘we’ he knows Louis won’t be able to pay for it his damn self, even if it’s as low as twenty dollars.

Louis sighs, all anger subsidized now and sits on the couch. He throws his feet on the coffee table in front of him, and Zayn almost screams since he’s supposed to remove his shoes before placing his dirty shoes on the table.

“I started buying it when I lost my car, I had it but never had the time to actually use it since you were always around the apartment,” Louis stares at his feet and Zayn shakes his head and sits next to him.

“Please tell me you didn’t buy cocaine again, Louis you know what that does to you,” Zayn places his hand on Louis’ shoulder, he’s hoping he didn’t because not only is it more expensive but it affects Louis more and turns him into a mad man.

“I bought it,” Louis whispers. “I have it hidden.”

“Show me.”

“Fine,” Louis mumbles and gets up. Zayn follows.

-

Harry rushes inside his class. He hates being late, absolutely dreads it. He apologizes to his teacher and she shakes her head. His math teacher doesn’t like him so much and he doesn’t know why. He hears his classmates snicker and he lowers his head to stare at the floor.

He still can’t believe that he even attends this school. Filled with stingy pretentious teens who think they’re holier than the rest of the world. Harry is probably holier than them because they act as if they’re good people but in reality they aren’t.

Harry looks out the window. He wishes he could leave this school, leave with Liam, but Liam says he’s content here. He will never understand how Liam thinks this place is sunshine and rainbows.

“We can see now, that out of these lines, this one is not straight-”

“Just like Harry,” Someone says. Harry turns his head to the front when he hears his name and laughter followed by it.

“Class settle down and stop making inappropriate jokes.”

Harry doesn’t know if she's saving his ass, or if she doesn’t like the idea of someone calling someone else gay.

Once class is over he heads over to the library to meet Liam. He can’t wait to talk to him, it seems like forever since he was able to tell him what was bugging him.

He sits down on their usual table, far away from the other kids and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits, until he checks his phone. Maybe something came up and he couldn’t advise him earlier? He checks his messages. None.

He should’ve at least brought his other homework to work on because maybe Liam was running late.

He decides to call him instead.

“Hullo,” Liam’s voice is deeper than usual, was he sleeping?

“Liam, hey, sorry if I’m bothering you, but we were supposed to meet today remember?”

He hears Liam sigh. “Sorry, something came up.” He hangs up and Harry’s confused at Liam’s sudden behavior. Liam never hangs up before saying good-bye. Maybe Liam had a bad day.

He grabs his math book and rises.

-

“How to be a better person,” Zayn reads from behind Louis’ computer screen.

He shakes his head. “What is that for?”

“You can’t read or what?” Louis says scrolling through a website he found.

“You think just because you're a better person to me means I'm going to forget about the huge debt you left me with?”

Louis ignores him and continues to read.

“First you search up schools, which you haven't bothered to apply to, then you search up how to be a better person, are you sure you're not on crack?”

“I thought you would be supportive.”

“Of what? Your bipolarity?”

“Of me changing.”

Zayn gives Louis a strange look even though he can't see it because his eyes are still plastered on the computer screen. “Louis, what the hell are you talking about?”

Louis turns around to face Zayn. “Look I've been a jackass to everyone, I've slept with God knows how many people, I've been seeing a therapist for the past month and he told me in order to be a better person, I have to start thinking and acting like a better person, don't know what the hell he meant so I googled it.”

“So you're telling me your spending my money on a therapist who you can't even comprehend, Louis you can't be-”

“This isn't coming out of your budget Zayn.”

“Huh?”

“I got accepted to this school two weeks ago, it comes out of the tuition.”

Now Zayn was absolutely confused. He and Louis are supposed to tell each other everything, and Louis barely tells him now.

“You don't have a job, how the hell are you paying for the school.” There is only one way that he could be paying and that's through Zayn's credit card. “Unless you've…” He didn't want to finish his sentence, he hoped Louis randomly got money legally.

Louis turns back facing the computer.

“Louis…” Zayn hoped that Louis got money legally or at least not from his money. “How are you paying for the school?”

“Don't get mad,” Louis says scrolling through the website.

Zayn gulps. “I won't.”

“I'm selling drugs.”

Zayn gaps. He couldn't believe he actually resorted to selling drugs. “What?!”

“Louis are you stupid!?”

“It was my only option.”

“Really?! Or is it an excuse for not wanting a damn job.”

He turns to Zayn. “Nobody is going to hire me Zayn. It was my only choice, you barely have enough money in your bank account, and I asked my mom for help, but she told me to fuck off.”

Zayn runs his hand through his hair. He knows the danger Louis is putting himself in and probably himself as well. All for an education.

“Becoming a better person doesn't involve selling drugs.”

“This is different.”

“How?”

Louis stays quiet and turns off the computer.

“Does your therapist know you're selling drugs?”

“No, don't plan on telling him that just yet.”

“This is all fucked up. I always thought I'd eventually resort to making and selling weed, not you.”

Louis shrugs and makes his way toward the kitchen.

“Oh, are you going to be a better person and cook?”

Louis scoffs grabbing one of Zayn’s juice pouches from the fridge. “No. Never.”

He makes his way back to the living room. “I need a favor from you.”

Zayn narrows his eyes at him. “Well, now you fucking ask from me, instead of just taking shit.”

“I need to borrow your car. I have to go to ‘work’” Louis says making air quotes for the word ‘work.’ Zayn shakes his head knows exactly what Louis refers to as work.

-

Harry walks inside the cafeteria with his lunch tray in both hands spotting Liam using his phone in their usual spot. He smiles and walks over to him.

“Hey Li,” Harry says happily, he hasn’t seen Liam all weekend according to Liam he had a lot of pending things to do.

“Oh shit, sorry Harry, but I have to go,” Liam says not even sparing him a glance. Harry pouts and nods, which he doubts Liam saw because he’s too busy typing in his phone.

Now Harry sits alone with no appetite for the food in front of him. Liam has been acting really weird and it’s been concerning Harry. He would usually bail on him without explaining where he’s off to.

“Looks like the little sissy is sitting by himself today,” He hears someone say behind him.

Harry gulps knows exactly who it is and tries to rise but is stopped when two hands pull him down.

“We’ll keep you company, don’t worry about it,” The guy says darkly. His other friends laugh and take a seat on Harry’s table.

“I don’t need you guys here.” Harry whispers when all the boys are seated. He doesn’t dare make eye contact with them instead stares at his food in front of him.

“Aw, but everything is better when you have friends, right?” One of them says.

Harry shuts his eyes and wishes he were somewhere else besides here. He doesn’t know all of the guy’s names except for one from his math class that made a comment about him, Robert he thinks his name is.

Harry opens his eyes rapidly when he feels something cold on his head. Pudding. He curses at himself for getting that knew it was a bad idea.

He looks over at Robert who places the bowl of pudding down in its original place. “Friends also give each other makeovers.” He smirks.

One of the guys in front of him grabs his macaroni and cheese and throws it at him, some even landing on Robert. 

Robert wipes it off fast. “Bro, what the hell?”

“Sorry,” The guy says defensively raising his hands.

“Throw it at him, not at me,” Robert says.

Harry acts fast grabbing the carton of milk, his plan is to open it, throw it at Robert and run. Of course, things never go Harry’s way because he struggles to open the carton.

“Are you going to drink that?” One guy across from him says.

He nods frantically finally opening it. And Robert isn’t as stupid as Harry suspected him to be because now he’s trying to take the carton of milk away from him. Harry moves it out of his reach and spills half of the milk on him and the other half on himself. He pushes himself off fast and runs to the exit.

“Don’t just sit there get that son of a bitch,” He hears him yell.

Harry runs out of the building looking back every time to see if they’re not following him, he’s made a bunch of turns so hopefully he’s lost them. That doesn’t stop him from running, he runs back to his dorm and roughly bumps into someone.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says rushing past them not sparing them a glance.

“Harry!? Shit. Wait up,” He hears someone say behind him and stops. He recognizes that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, to be honest, I totally forgot about this until I kept getting notifications like comments and kudos. This whole month is going to be hectic with finals, projects and research papers so I can't make any promises that I'm going to update soon, hopefully if I do then it'll be in the weekends. But I usually work under pressure so if I get comments to update I will take them into consideration and will get my shit together. I'm on tumblr a lot (when I'm supposed to be sleeping) so you can message me or something ( awesome1dlover2 )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok. I had so many research papers to do so that’s why I couldn’t update earlier. And I wrote this in between classes and in public transportations lol. This is probably my favorite chapter because it’s just Larry and I’m big larrie trash.

Harry gulps feeling his legs wobble. He has so many questions like what the hell is Louis doing here? Did he come to see him? Was he looking for him? Or did he come to see someone else? If so, who? Now, Harry wasn't nosy but he was curious as to who Louis was probably seeing.

Over the past few months, Louis’ physical features have changed, not as drastically but still has some small changes. Like a lot more facial hair and Harry thinks it suits him.

“What-what are you doing here?” Harry asks. He needs answers and he doesn't know why he's so concerned about Louis’ life, he could've just made a run for it and ignore the bastard, but Harry wants to know why he's here and a deep part of him wants Louis to say that he’s here for him.

“I-I came to see a friend,” Louis says eyes speculating over Harry’s frame. It feels weird to see Harry again, he hasn't changed at all except for his messy hair but Louis thinks it suits him.

Harry’s heart races. Maybe this is Louis’ subtle way of saying ‘I came to see you because I love you.’ Harry mentally slaps himself, he should really stop watching romantic comedies they fuck with his hopeless romantic mind. He instead nods and shifts in his position.

“Yeah, well I should be going back to my dorm,” He tries to be subtle in this because he really means ‘I want you to come with me so we can just watch movies all day and forget about everything.’ Again he restrains himself and the logical part of his brain is shaking his head questioning his entire life.

Harry turns around about to leave when a hand tugs his wrist. “Wait,” Louis says.

Harry turns to face him and hopes that maybe this is a sign.

“Uh, I, uh,”

Just say it, Harry wants to scream out.

“Hope you have fun,” He says quietly softly rubbing circles into Harry's wrist and let's go.

Harry nods slightly disappointed.

“Bye,” Louis says as Harry slowly backs away.

Harry feels a sting in the bottom of his heart. He knows this feeling, has felt it too many times before. The familiarity of it makes his eyes well up with tears knowing exactly the feeling of rejection, it's not a good feeling, having someone you really like not pay attention to your emotions or worse know that they are admired and loved yet only respond with indifference.

Harry was about to run and cry to his dorm when someone tugged his sleeve. He turns to face Louis again. He looks nervous as if he's going to say something that'll either hurt him or make him content.

“Can I come with you?”

-

Harry’s cheeks flared up on their way to his dorm. Louis has been to his dorm multiple times, but this feels different, instead of him actually climbing in through the window without his permission Louis is being guided by Harry to enter his room. This feels so foreign.

Harry walks through the hallway with his head bowed not wanting to cause attention at those around him. He doesn't talk to anybody in this building.

Harry reaches inside the pocket of his jeans and takes out his keys with shaky hands when they arrive at the front of his door.

He unlocks it, finding his room a complete mess. He gasps loudly, he never has his room dirty, never liked keeping things dirty. He was a neat freak. He obviously knew this mess wasn't caused by him.

Louis walks in behind him. “Woah, H, didn't know you were that wild,” He says chuckling.

Harry narrows his eyes at him wanting to hit slap his chest. Which he's noticed is very broad…

Focus. His brain yells at him. He ignores Louis and pay his attention back to his room. What does he do in circumstances like these, he's never been vandalized like this, he knew half of his school hated him but they never reached to the extreme of vandalizing his property. 

“Oh god,” Harry says as he makes it to his desk which had his textbooks, homework, and laptop. He knows it was a bad idea to leave his homework inside his textbook and leave the book on his desk because now three of his book are covered in bright red he assumes is liquid. His laptop isn't as badly damaged as his textbooks, thank god. But there's no salvation for this homework, Somehow he's going to have to explain to his teacher that he couldn't turn in his homework because it got covered in red goo. 

“Shit, so do you know who did this?” Louis says still standing in the doorway, scratching the back of his neck.

Harry shakes his head, lips pouting, so close to tears.

“Aw, hey don't be sad. I could help you clean,” He says tilting his head to the side a bit.

Harry feels his heart accelerate as if it's going to jump out of his body and snuggle up with Louis.

“If-if you want.".

“Yeah sure, no problem,” He says in the most nonchalant way it makes Harry want to scream. To Louis, it'll be a favor he's doing for someone but for Harry, it'll mean so much more.

-

It took almost two full hours to clean. He's never been so exhausted in cleaning before. If it weren't for Louis, Harry would've never finished. He'd expect Louis to be a lazy asshole, the last time he offered to clean, didn't end up so well. Louis helped him clean the top of the walls, mostly half of the ceiling was covered in whatever substance that was. It felt gooey against his rag, but he didn't know what was gooier, the substance on his wall or his heart when Louis insisted on lifting him up by the waist. 

Now, Harry is laid back on his bed cuddling against Louis’ chest. Both of them are sweaty and Harry still smells like pudding and milk from earlier, but Louis doesn’t mind. He doesn't know how they ended up here, with Louis’ arm his shoulder playing with the curls sticking out, both of them watching a romantic comedy Harry insisted on watching. But Harry likes this, he likes doing this with someone, Liam would cuddle with him but he didn't feel anything intimate.

It's kind of ironic really, how Harry was cursing the very earth Louis walked in, despised him for using him, truth was that was his brain doing all the talking. His rational side decided to hate Louis, but how can you hate someone you possibly love? He's still confused about Louis, he hasn't made any sexual approach toward him but just in case he always carries pepper spray in his pocket, he hardly uses it but if he's in danger then he'll have no choice to.

He looks up slightly to see Louis. He's been more intrigued into the movie than Harry and this is one of Harry's favorites.

“So, why is he doing that?” Louis says looking at Harry who's already staring up at him.

Harry chuckles. “Because he loves her.”

“Hmm,” Louis hums turning back to the computer screen in front of them.

Harry would use his small television he has next to his desk but he doesn't like it that much, it could be broken for all he knows.

Harry turns back to the movie, knowing every single line and cheesy romantic joke. If only Louis was like this with him, maybe showing him these movies he'll get the hang of it, and do cheesy romantic things with him. The logical part of his brain is pulling out his hairs screaming why nobody listens to him.

Harry gets a shiver down his back, he knows that's his logical part of his brain trying to communicate.

“You cold?” Louis whispers softly next to him. Too softly he barely heard it.

Harry was about to shake his head no until he saw Louis pause the movie and set aside the laptop. 

“Wha-”

Louis rises and tries to remove the comforter underneath Harry. Once it's now covering Harry’s body, Louis grabs the laptop and tucks himself inside the comforter with Harry, going back to their original position.

“Better?” Louis says slowly massaging Harry's shoulder.

Harry nods shyly. He feels so small when he's with Louis.

He snuggles closer to him, loving the feeling of Louis’ strong broad chest against his head.

Harry doesn't even feel when he falls into a deep blissful sleep.

-

Nobody had to know that by the end of the movie Louis shed a few tears. Just a few. He has to admit that the movie did make him emotional. He was never into these romantic shit movies, never has been nor never will. But seeing this now, made him have second thoughts about these movies.

He turns to look at Harry and finds him snoring softly. It aches his heart, he tries moving a curl from his face until a loud ringing catches his attention. Shit. He grabs his phone from his pocket fast and pulls it out. He doesn’t see the caller but whispers a hello anyway.

“Where the fuck you at?” A loud voice yells at him.

“Shit,” He curses softly. He’s completely forgotten. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” He rises slowly trying to get Harry’s head off of his arm.

Once he’s out of bed, he adjusts the blanket over Harry’s body. He gets ready and once he’s about to leave he takes one more glance at Harry and then leaves.

-

“Where were you?”

“I was with someone,”

He chuckles, “With your same fuck buddy or is it another new one?”

Louis clenches his fists. “Its nothing like that,”

“Mhm, sure. Alright now give me the stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be able to update (nor write) this week because I have finals and I need to make up a semester of procrastination. So definitely afterwards because I have a month off, bless. Anyway, if you’re on tumblr and wanna chat or just fangirl/fanboy, I'm on tumblr ( awesome1dlover2 )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo :) shoutout to anybody who likes this. Enjoy x

When Harry finally wakes up, he feels cold, even though his blanket is over his body, a strong arm isn’t. He rises, seeing a Louis-less bed, and pouts. Maybe Louis left a note? He looks around, no note.

What if this was all a dream? What if Louis didn't actually come over? It seemed so real, it couldn't be just a dream. Louis left his strong scent on his pillow, the cologne was the only evidence he knew it wasn't a dream.

His phone rings from the other side of the room. He quickly dashes over to retrieve it wondering if it's Louis even though a part of him already knows that they’ve never exchanged numbers. Maybe just maybe it could be him.

Without looking at the caller, Harry answers his phone with an over enthusiastic hello. 

“Meet me at the library right now,” He hears a familiar voice say through the phone. 

“Liam? Uh ok,” Harry mumbles confusedly and Liam hangs up before Harry can ask why they're meeting up.

-

“So is there any reason why you wanted to see me?” Harry asks as Liam sits down on his table. He arrived late and right now his tardiness isn't any of Harry's concern like it used to be.

“Go on a date with me,” Liam blurts out blankly. 

Harry's eyes widen. Date? Is Liam really asking him out or is he just hallucinating? Harry's mouth goes dry, he doesn't know what to say to him. He likes Liam, but Liam isn't Louis. Liam is attractive but more than Louis? He really wants to pull his hairs out because he's acting like a teenage girl choosing between a genuine boy who he has a great chance with and an asshole he has a big crush on.

“We’ll go at seven,” Liam rises pulling out his phone and heading toward the exit.

He didn't even let Harry make a decision! He watches Liam leave with baffled eyes.

A date with Liam. _A date._

He's never been on a date before. What does he do after he's been asked out? Is he supposed to spend the whole day getting ready like those cliché movies? He'd always wanted to experience that, spending hours trying to choose an outfit that'll make him look good, trying to fix his hair while his best friend compliments him if he looks good or not. But, he's going out with _his_ best friend. That makes him more nervous.

Harry starts sweating and he feels suffocated under his turtleneck sweater, he pulls the collar a bit trying to breathe.

He makes his way toward his dorm. Thank god for the weekend.

-

Louis runs a hand through his hair and down his jaw. He tries to adjust the flowers in his hand. Hopefully, Harry doesn't think he's a jackass for leaving and if he does hopefully he likes roses.

Just as Louis is about to knock on his door, he spots Harry with his head hung low walking closer to where he is. Harry shrieks when he sees Louis and places a hand on his chest.

Louis awkwardly waves as Harry goes to open his door.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Louis shrugs sheepishly.

“What are you doing here?” Harry says as he stands near his door.

Louis gulps. “Uh, you look nice.” He points to his outfit. Harry looks smaller and softer.

Harry smiles. “Thanks.”

Louis hands him the roses. “I bought these for you, a sorry for leaving unexpectedly yesterday.”

“They're nice,” Harry says eyeing them in his hands. “Thank you.”

As Harry steps inside his room, Louis stops him. “What are you doing today?”

“I'm going out,” Harry says.

“Where?” Louis says without thinking.

Harry shrugs. “I don't know yet, I'm going on a date.”

Louis coughs into his hand trying to calm down. “A date? With who?”

“With Liam,” Harry doesn't know why he's telling Louis this. 

“L-Liam? I-” Louis stutters. “But he's- I thought you were- Oh.”

“Yeah,” Harry turns back to his room.

“Wait,” Louis stops him again. “When are you going?”

“At 7. Why?”

Louis gulps. “Can I help you get ready?”

-

“That looks good on you babe,” Louis compliments as Harry faces him wearing a lilac sweater.

Harry's heart flutters. “Thanks. So should I wear this one? Or the light blue one?”

Louis leans his chin into the palm of his hand while resting his elbow on his knee. “The lilac one.” It makes you look prettier, he wanted to say but didn't. “Light colors really suit you.”

Harry's cheeks redden and nods. He really likes this sweater and is glad Louis likes it as well.

Harry walks over to his closet and tries to pick out some jeans. He grabs three new pairs of jeans he bought and one pair of leggings. When he was buying his jeans, he also got the leggings on sale. 

“I have these,” Harry puts them on the bed where Louis is sitting.

“I-are these-” Louis grabs the leggings feeling the soft material.

“Leggings yes,” Harry says holding a pair of black jeans.

Louis feels hot and removes his jacket. “You should try these on.” He hands them to Harry. Louis coughs into his fist. “They'll probably look nice.”

Harry nods, grabs the clothing and excuses himself out.

Louis watches him leave and his hand twitches. He should probably calm down before he does something stupid.

Louis sighs. Harry and Liam, Liam and Harry. He should’ve known from the start that they would end up together. And Louis doesn’t blame him, Liam is probably a great smart kid while Louis is jobless and selling drugs for a living. Having a chance with Harry is slim and he shouldn’t be caught up on someone who’s already taken. He should just focus on being friends with Harry, nothing more.

Harry steps inside with a shy smile on his face and Louis’ heart almost bursts. Liam is a lucky guy to be going out with Harry because the lilac sweater and black leggings look so good on him and Louis wants nothing more than to pick him up and run his hand all over Harry’s soft and delicate body. Harry’s cheeks look so soft and his curls look so luscious.

Louis can’t contain his wide smile. As much as he tries to seem subtle with it, he can’t, he knows damn well that he can’t when Harry’s looking like that.

“You look gorgeous,” Louis says breathlessly. “I-I mean, you look pret- nice. You look, uh, nice-”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry interrupts him with a smile before he can embarrass himself more. He thinks it's cute, instead of being an arrogant hot headed person he likes nervous Louis better.

“So is this suitable for a date?”

Honestly, even if Harry wore worn out rag clothing he'd still look like a famous runway model.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Thanks for helping me, Lou, means a lot,” Harry starts to put away his clothes.

Louis nods and looks at the time. “You have three hours until your date, what do you want to do now?” Louis doesn't want to leave, he wants to spend as much time with Harry as possible.

“We can watch a movie or something,” Harry shrugs.

“Titanic?”

Harry smiles widely finishing in putting all his clothes away. “Titanic.” 

-

Harry and Louis spend the last two hours cuddled under a blanket while silently watching the movie. Both were so into it that Harry didn't focus on the time until he got a text message from Liam five minutes before seven telling him where to meet him.

He was anxious trying to fix his hair, he'd look over the mirror a bunch of times to see if he looks presentable. He was acting like an insecure thirteen-year-old girl.

“Harry, calm down,” Louis said when Harry was rushing and hyperventilating. “First of all, you look pretty so there's no need to worry about your appearance, secondly, arriving a few minutes late won't kill you, and lastly, don't forget your keys.” Louis tossed him his keys and he went off with multiple good luck's and see you soon’s from Louis.

Now, Harry's waiting inside a small fast food restaurant Liam told him to wait in.

Harry's knees and hands shake a bit. He's dead on nervous, first dates should be like this right? Nerve wrecking and hand shaking. This isn't how they describe it in romantic movies, he knew you get nervous but to the point where you want to cry? 

He looks at his phone checking the time. 

7:24

It's alright, right? Sometimes being a little late is acceptable. Harry was ten minutes late, so that doesn't mean Liam can't arrive late as well.

He texts Liam ‘I'm here.’ Maybe this way Liam will rush whatever he's doing to be with Harry.

Harry looks around the place to distract himself. He'd always wanted his first date to be somewhere romantic not where there are children crying because they want a happy meal. But this place is decent.

He checks his phone again. 1 new message.

‘Good luck :)’ It reads from Louis. Harry smiles widely to himself. 

‘Thanks :)’ He replies. He checks the time again. 7:54.

It's okay, maybe he was doing some important errands but he'll definitely get here.

-

8:59 and Harry's still waiting. He doesn't want to seem clingy and call Liam but at 9:30 he has no choice but to call.

He dials his number. Maybe something important came up. 

It rings, rings, rings and goes straight to voicemail. He sighs feeling a slight pang in his chest.

The feeling of rejection should've made him numb a long time ago but it still feels like a fresh wound burning into his skin.

-

“How'd it go?” Louis says as Harry enters his room.

Louis stayed until Harry got back so Harry can tell him everything.

Louis’ smile drops when he sees Harry sniffling and red eyes.

“What happened?” Louis rises from the bed and opens his arms wide. 

Harry runs into them and sobs into his chest. “He- he didn't show u-up,” He says in between hiccups.

“He hasn't messaged me or returned my calls,” Louis rubs Harry's back softly letting Harry sob. “He left me planted.”

“Shh, it's okay,” Louis whispers softly into his hair.

“I feel like shit,” Harry grabs a hold of Louis’ shirt not caring if he wrinkles it. “He could've at least told me if something came up, instead of making me wait there looking like a jackass.”

Louis sits down back on Harry's bed pulling Harry on his lap. Harry sniffles softly until he falls asleep. Safe and sound on Louis lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update and all but... I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated sorry to those who like this. I want to focus my break on reading and writing, so if I'm not updating this I'd be posting other things. I started writing the next chapter, so I'll post that soon hopefully before next year ha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, ha ok an update and this time I actually fulfilled when i said I'd update before next year. Hope you like this x

“Where the hell were you?” Zayn says in his Marvel pajamas. “It doesn't take you three days to drop off weed.”

Louis ignores him making his way toward the fridge. He hasn't eaten a good meal in a while just take out. He grabs leftover spaghetti from a container and heats it up.

“Louis? Are you fucking deaf? You haven't answered any of my calls or texts and you show up at-” He stops and turns around to the clock hanging on the wall. “Three in the morning and eat my food.”

Louis sighs in relief when the spaghetti is done heating up. He takes it out from the microwave and grabs a fork.

“Are you sleeping around again? Louis, we talked about this, it's bad enough that you're selling drugs, no you're sleeping around? For god’s sake, Lou, I told-”

“Zayn, shut up. My god, shut the hell up, you're acting like a freaky clingy housewife.” Louis says angrily as he makes his way past Zayn carrying his food.

“Clingy?” Zayn yells offended from the kitchen.

Zayn stomps over to the living room where Louis sat on the couch with his feet on the small table in front of him.

Zayn holds the bridge of his nose trying so hard to not let his anger suppress him. “Get your goddamn dirty feet off of my table.”

Louis raises his hands defensively. “There your majesty.” He mumbles while removing his feet.

Louis grabs the television remote and turns on the television.

“Wha-What are you doing?” Zayn says so close to punching him in the face. Louis hasn't answered any of his questions and he's completely ignoring him by shutting him off completely. The jackass.

“Watching T.V. what else does it look like I'm doing?” Louis answers as if Zayn doesn't know what he's doing.

“I can see that. You haven't answered my questions. Why are you coming here late? Where the fuck were you?”

Louis sets his plate on the table in front of him loudly. “That shouldn't concern you.”

“It fucking concerns me because-”

“Stop acting as if you’re my mother. Zayn that's none of your fucking business.”

“It is my business because I'm your frie-”

“None. Of. Your. Business.”

Zayn's fuming. Is this what he gets for trying to be a good friend? “Fine, since it isn't any of my business get the hell out.” He points to the door.

“Alright I'm out then,” Louis says grabbing his jacket from the other side of the couch.

“I meant pack your shit and get out of my house. I'm done with your shit.”

Louis stops and raises his eyebrow. “Are you kicking me out?”

“Damn right I am,” Zayn says crossing his arms.

Louis looks at him for a while and nods. “Alright.” He says. “I'll pick up my shit later.” And leaves.

Zayn stands in his same place shocked at his reaction. He didn't even pull up a fight, he would expect Louis to beg him not to kick him out or at least try to resolve something. He knows Louis more than anyone, they've been friends since they were five and they've always talked about moving in together. Where would Louis go? Did he really mean to kick him out or was he just so mad he needed something to say to make him seem less weak? 

He knows damn well that Louis isn't capable of handling responsibilities by himself. That's why he has Zayn. 

-

Zayn wakes up to ruffling in his kitchen. First thing that comes in mind is: a theif. He grabs his wooden bat he has under his bed. He’s had this bat underneath ever since he’s moved in, this neighborhood isn’t the most loveliest out of town.

It’s morning now but who would be at his kitchen, unless it’s..

Louis, right. He sets his bat down again knowing for sure it’s him. He came in the middle of the night, so of course it’s him.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn says when he enters the kitchen.

Louis waves him off as he takes out a juice pouch from the fridge. Of course, Zayn thinks to himself, taking his food without his permission again.

“Listen, Louis, I didn’t mean what I said last night, you don’t have to leave. I was just in the moment of being mad that that just slipped out.” Zayn starts out. He spent all night thinking about how he was going to tell Louis this.

“Nah, it’s cool, Zayn. Don’t worry about it, you made it clear, ‘s alright, I think we need some time apart a bit,” Louis shrugs as he makes it past Zayn going to the hallway.

“What do you mean?”

Louis turns around to face him. “I mean, there's no hard feelings and I’m alright in moving out,” He turns back going to his room.

“I-Are you sure?” Zayn chases after him. “Can you really survive out there in the real world?”

Louis chuckles entering his room. “Pretty capable.”

-

It took Louis hours to pack up his things since Zayn was just standing over him asking if he’s sure he doesn’t want to stay. He would take up the offer but he’s made the decision of leaving and besides staying at a fancy hotel for a while until he finds an apartment is better. Zayn thinks that he found an apartment already but he’s still searching. The money he gets for the drugs he sells is really convenient to him.

He knows what he’s doing is illegal but he gets money. And at that Louis is satisfied, even though he knows he shouldn’t be but he is.

“Alright that’s the last of it,” Louis says once all of his things are packed.

“But are you sure you haven’t changed your mind? You can stay and I swear it won’t bug me when-”

“Zee, calm down, I had to leave the nest eventually.” He chuckles and carries his box to his car.

Zayn follows him. “I know but not yet. We’re supposed to grow old together in the same apartment, remember? When we were younger we said-”

“Zee,” Louis stops and places his hands on his shoulder. “I’m off.”

“I-” Zayn’s bottom lip wobbles. He lived without Louis before but he can’t live without him now. The reason Louis didn’t live with him before was because he was still in the wrath of his mother and once he got free he went straight to Zayn, but now he’s leaving? Without him? He doesn’t want to admit it but the apartment will be empty without him.

“Zayn, it’s okay, I’ll come visit you,” Louis smiles and continues to put away his things.

-

A loud knock on Harry’s door startles him from his sleep. He rubs his eyes removing the covers from his body heading toward the door. “I’m coming,” He shouts yawning afterwards.

“Liam,” He gasps once he opens the door.

“Can I come in?” Liam points inside his room.

Harry gulps but nods letting him inside. 

“I’m sorry about our date,” He says sincerely. “I was going to call you but my phone died.”

“Oh,” Harry softly says looking at the floor.

Liam lifts his chin up to meet him in the eye. “I swear I was going to meet you but something came up.”

“Okay.”

“Harry I’m serious. It was Louis, he-he-”

“He what?” Harry interrupts.

“He jumped me,” Liam says with a straight face.

“I- what?” Louis was with Harry all day how can he possibly do that? Unless afterward he left. Was Louis willingingly trying to sabotage his date? He doesn’t see any bruise or cut on Liam though.

“I was on my way and he stopped me, said something about owing him money, I don’t know what he was talking about. He punched me multiple times on the stomach and left me there. I went straight home after that,” Liam lifts up his shirt to show his multiple bruises littered on his abdomen. “I swear this is not how I wanted our date to turn out like.”

Harry’s fingers lightly touch his bruises and he winces. “I’m sorry.” He honestly thought Louis was a good person.

“It’s alright Harry,” Liam kisses Harry on the forehead and runs his hand on his cheek softly.

“Are-Are you busy? We can do something,” Harry whispers because Liam is now centimeters away from him.

Liam hesitates but nods anyway.

-

“I hope you like ice cream,” Liam chuckles when they enter an ice cream shop.

“Yes, I love ice cream,” Harry stands near the cash register as Liam orders for both of them.

Liam hands him his cone. “Uh, Liam, what flavor is this?”

“Mango why?” Harry squeaks backing away from the ice cream in Liam’s hand. “I told you before that I'm highly allergic to mangos.”

“Oh,” Liam says mouth forming in an ‘o’ shape. “I guess we should go then.”

“Wha- I- Okay,” Harry sighs as they make their way out. Harry really wanted an ice cream but he doesn't want to cause any more trouble with Liam.

“You know, you should've told me you were allergic to mangos before I bought the ice cream, what the hell am I supposed to do with this one?” Liam signals to the one in his hand.

“I'm sorry,” Harry whispers rubbing his right forearm as they walk back to the campus.

“Whatever.” Liam mumbles bitterly.

-

“Why was Louis in your room the other day,” Liam says in the middle of a movie Harry suggested watching, more like begged him to watch. After the ice cream incident, Harry wanted to spend as much time with Liam but Liam didn't want to said he had other important matters to attend to, Harry had begged doing his pouty wide eyed face that worked on Liam.

“Wha-”

Liam cuts him off. “Don't act as if you don't know, why was he here?”

Harry sighs, there's no point in lying to Liam. They're best friends so they have to tell each other everything. “He came just to say hello, that's it, Liam please can we forget about this and watch the movie.”

“I told you last time not to talk to him, he's a bad person, Harry and will always be a bad person.”

Harry doesn't make eye contact with him. “I guess,” He mumbles.

“Look Harry, when you told me that you liked him, I felt shitty, not only because he's a jackass but because I liked you as well. I felt shitty because he treated you like complete crap and now you're opening your legs for him again.”

Harry's cheeks turn scarlet. “Liam, I-” He doesn't know if he's embarrassed because Liam confessed his feelings to him or because he implied that they're having sex.

“Do both of us a favor and stop talking to him. Ignore him completely,” Liam says sternly, his face softens when he sees Harry. “Please for me.” He begs softly. It amazes Harry how his mood changes completely.

Harry stares up at him and he's completely caught by surprise when he feels Liam’s lips on his. He stares wide eyed at Liam and tries to push him off by placing both hands on his chest. Liam’s stronger than him and he places his strong hands on the curve of Harry's back kissing him roughly now.

He pulls back suddenly when his phone rings. He eyes it and says, “Gotta go.” Then exits out of his room leaving Harry panting and thinking about what the hell just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm going on a trip to LA for a New Years parade so I'll most likely post next year (on Sat. Or Sun.) but I'll write the next chapter on my way there. i would love to hear your thoughts/opinions on this, I don't know if im doing good, I know where I'm going with this but i just want to hear anyone's opinions.
> 
> Anyway, hope you have a great day/night and I'll see you all. xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from a bush* oh hi
> 
> I swear if i had a dollar for everytime I promised to update and never fulfilled my promise I'd be hella rich.
> 
> IM SORRY to those who like this I'm on break for the rest of the month so I'm just reading and i should start focusing more on writing.
> 
> I felt like this chapter was short, anyway though enjoy

Harry never understood how relationships work. Movies make it seem self-explanatory. You're just with someone you like a lot and kiss a lot, maybe even go on some romantic dates. Harry was just hoping when those romantic dates will ever happen to him.

Liam is a sweetheart, he has his moments but besides that he's a caring person. He knows he shouldn't be pushy when it comes dates because then he'll bother Liam but Harry can't help it. He wants romantic cheesy dates with candle lights, flowers and rose petals everywhere, walks to the park or the beach, but he's okay with fast food restaurants just as long as he's with Liam. What's most important is who you're with not where you're at, right? 

And sometimes it's okay for your partner to arrive a little late, right?

Harry sighs looking at the entrance of McDonald's, Liam said to meet him at 4 exact. It's already 6:30. It's okay, he shouldn't be too clingy and naggy. Liam probably had an errand to run.

It's strange how he's always late to dates or doesn't show up at all. Liam always has an excuse for why he didn't show up. Out of the ten dates that they'd had, or at least Harry thinks of them as dates, Liam has been late to three and hasn't shown up for five.

‘Sorry family issues :(’ The text from Liam reads. Harry looks at his phone and looks up. He might as well get something to eat, good thing he brought money.

-

“So when can I come visit you?” Zayn says through the phone. Louis mentally groans, Zayn has been asking this question ever since he left. It's not like Louis doesn't like Zayn, they've been friends since forever, it's just that Zayn is being really annoying.

Besides he still hasn't physically moved into the apartment he found in the city. He thanks the drug money, he shouldn't really spend that money on a luxurious apartment, it's dirty money. But if it can pay bills, food, and tuition then he's alright with it. 

“Uh, not right now, I have shit to do,” Louis says as he stares at his homework.

Zayn groans. “Can't that wait?”

Louis chuckles, oh how the tables have turned. “No, it can't. Zee, I have shit to do today so please some other day.”

Zayn sighs. “Okay,” He mumbles. 

“Ah, c’mon Zayn, I'll take you to the arcade sometime, my treat.”

“Alright, you better.” And hangs up.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief, he needs to get his shit done before he can go to ‘work.’

Louis’ phone rings again and he imagines ways of how to punch Zayn in the face through the phone.

“Zayn, I swear to Go-”

“Your order is ready for distribution,” The voice through the phone says.

“What!? Right now!? It's not even-”

“Hey man c’mon, you know how the boss will get if you don't do your job, you want this job so fulfill your orders.”

Louis sighs looking at his half done homework. It's alright, he'll have time to finish it later.

“I'll be over there.”

-

“Harold, wake up,” The covers are removed from Harry's body and Harry jumps up, scared as hell placing a hand over his chest because who the hell would wake him up at this hour?

“Didn't you hear me Harry, wake up!” Of course that's right, his mother.

 _His mother?_ “Wha- Mom, dad what are you doing here?”

This is a first. Ever since his parents dropped him off at this school, they haven't bothered to call or visit. Why the hell would they suddenly show up?

His mother stands straight and firm as his father walks in looking around his room. Couldn't they at least call him in advance so he'll know to get ready and dress modestly instead of having dried up drool under his chin.

“What?” His father says offendedly. “Can't we come visit our son?”

Yeah but not after months when you completely forgot he existed, Harry wanted to yell.

He remained quiet instead, shrugging to what his father said. He hated how he could never raise his voice to both of them. All teenagers at least once in their life have talked back and raised their voices at their parents.

His father straightens his tie. “And I see that the holy spirit is finally in you, instead of a dick between your thighs,” He says bitterly.

Harry chokes slightly on his saliva and his mother glares at his father. “Don't be disgusting.” She hisses.

Harry feels his blood rushing. His father found out about Louis’ visits when he heard both of them having sex. That was the worst day of his life, he specifically told Louis to scram because his parents were home yet he didn't listen. When his father barged in, Louis didn't even get off of him right away Harry had to push him off and cover himself. Louis finally left with a half hard on and a threat by his father. His parents weren't as strong believers of hitting their children but after the incident his father saw, he resorted to hitting Harry with a belt. Nobody in his family has talked about that day, until now.

Harry feels sick. His father made him feel like a dirty animal especially by his comment. His mother didn't make the situation any better.

Harry doesn't know how to respond to that without spewing up venom. He feels a mixture of offense, sadness and anger but doesn't know which one will overpower him first.

“Did you come to insult me? Or pretend you actually cared by visiting all of a sudden?” And yes it had to be anger.

His mother scowls at him. “Harry don't be rude.”

What if he wants to be rude? The rebellious part of his brain is saying with his head up high

“Get dressed, we’re eating breakfast,” His father says not making eye contact with him fixing his hair on the mirror hanging on his wall.

Harry pouts. He wants to argue, he wants to say ‘no fuck you I don't wanna eat with you’ or make up some lame excuse as to why he won't go. He stays silent again only nodding. He doesn't want to go with them, doesn't want to spend his morning with more insults from his father and naggy remarks from his mother.

-

“Have you made a girlfriend yet?” His mother blurts out right as Harry is about to stuff his face with egg and bacon.

“No,” He says then shoves the food in his mouth to prevent from responding to their gasps. Well, more like his mother’s appalled gasp. As if she didn't know.

“Don't worry, honey, soon he will. After he is cleansed in the holy spirit and repents then he will enter the kingdom of the Lord.” Even his father's words are making it sound unrealistic. 

Harry wants to laugh, not of what his father said but of the question his mother asked and maybe a bit of what his father said. How ironic is it that he's going out with a boy who he meet in private school which is supposed to consist of holy heterosexuals. He really wants to tell his father that, wonders what his reaction might be. Not pretty that's for sure.

“Have you made friends?” His mother says and there's a hint of hope in her voice.

“Yeah,” He says and continues eating.

Made a best friend who is now my boyfriend, he wanted to add.

“Are they female?” His mother questions him again. She justs wants Harry to be straight so bad, he doesn't know if he should laugh or classify it as sad.

He sighs. This is going to be a long day.

-

Louis grabs the powdery bag from inside his glove compartment. He's so tempted to say ‘fuck you’ to the customer and smoke this all himself. But he's remained clean and won't fall into temptation.

This job has its pros and cons. The only pro he can think of is the money, the rest are all cons. Like having to drive up to meet customers, not getting a bit for himself, being in constant watch for officers or earning dirty money.

He walks near a familiar alley, this one’s a regular. He stops walking when he hears voices conversing. Louis gets a bit closer to hear.

“What about his virginity?” He hears a voice say, more like suggest.

“Not a virgin,” He hears someone else say, and the voice seemed familiar, too familiar.

“Well, what if you try-”

“Hey, shhh.” Another voice interrupts.

“What?”

“Who's that?” Louis’ heart stop, fuck fuck fuck. He's fucked they saw him. Rule number one in this business, don't stick your nose up clients business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to fix the tags especially for the next chapter, haven't written it yet but its been on my mind.
> 
> Anyway...updates...yeah, I've mentioned before pressure gets me to work. Like if im getting messages from people or comments to update, i will listen to you because since rn im laid back cause no school i get lazy and will forget to do shit, its like a motivation i guess.
> 
> Have a good morning/day/night (its 4am welp)
> 
> Your opinions about this matter a lot to me too, good or bad, so don't be shy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: RAPE IN THE LAST SCENE.**
> 
> **I REPEAT RAPE IN THE LAST SCENE. BE CAREFUL.**
> 
> I haven't fixed the tags because I've been on mobile and being on mobile sucks. Once I get on the computer I'll fix the tags, add new ones and such probably even edit some minor mistakes on the last chapters.
> 
> Again, please be advised.

“Tomlinson,” The voices approach him. One of the guys wearing sunglasses pulls up the his hoodie and walks away not letting Louis see his face. “You got my stuff?”

Louis looks around to see the other guys staring at him impatiently. There were five guys, but the other guy left. Most of the guys are covered in dark clothing with hoodies over their heads. He doesn't know any of them except for Santiago. 

Louis takes out the bag in his pocket. “You know the drill, money or no coke.”

He chuckles taking the money from his pocket. “Feisty today.”

They exchange the items at the same time. 

“And next time don't eavesdrop or you know what'll happen to you.” He laughs and that's his cue to leave. Creep.

And Louis doesn't know what'll happen to him. What will happen? Will he call up ‘the boss’ who he hasn't met yet? He's pretty sure that the people he sells to know ‘the boss.’ Or that's what he thinks.

He gets in his car and rests his head on the steering wheel. He shouldn't be scared of this threat because it's just a bunch of teens saying crazy shit.

He needs company and needs it big time. He scrolls through his contacts. Who would be good company to make him avoid ‘work’ related topics?

His eyes stop at Harry’s number. He could give him a call probably invite him for some food. He's literally minutes away from his school. He needs to catch up with him.

He has to admit when he knew that Harry and Liam were going on a date. He was very disappointed but he shouldn't, Harry's his friend and nothing more.

Louis doesn't want a relationship. He's had plenty of them but right now he doesn't want shit.

But there's that small piece of him that thinks maybe him and Harry can be in a relationship. Like those in the romantic movies. That'll be nice.

_No._ None of that.

He dials his number and waits. He's nervous, what if Harry is doing something with Liam and doesn't want him around? What if Harry doesn't answer him? He groans he shouldn't be so worried about this.

It goes to voicemail. He sighs running his hand through his hair. Maybe he should call again but would this make him seem clingy? God, he doesn't want to be the clingy one.

Louis looks at phone again. 

Okay he's calling.

He jumps right when his phone starts ringing almost dropping it on the ground.

With shaky hands he answers, “H-Hello?” rapidly stuttering. Dammit chill Louis.

“Hey,” Harry whispers. There's a lot of a commotion in the background. Where is he?

“Can you-Do you want to hang out today?”

Harry stays silent for a while. The only sound that comes through the phone is the loud background voices.

“Right now?”

He was thinking right now because he has nothing to do.

“I can't right now. Maybe later?”

“Oh yeah right,” Thank god Harry can't see him because his cheeks are burning. “I'll see ya.”

-

“Harry come back here,” His mother yells from across the room.

He hangs up looking back at his parents who are sitting down waiting on the table.

He walks over with his head hung low. Might as well get this over with then he can leave.

-

“I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch.”

“Not on my watch.”

“Fuck,” Zayn yells as his character is shot.

Louis laughs clapping his hands frantically as Zayn tosses his controller aside. 

“I beat you at your own game,” Louis says grabbing Zayn’s controller.

After Louis’ phone call with Harry, he decided to  
call up Zayn to see if they'd want to do something. Of course Zayn agreed right away, he has missed his best friend, and they both decided to play video games and eat pizza. Now they're both lying on Zayn’s couch with their feet on the table, and Zayn doesn't mind Louis’ dirty shoes on his spotless brown table.

“You just got lucky, it'll run out eventually trust me.”

“Stop talking shit and play,” He hands Zayn his controller and starts a new game.

-

“So I heard there was a disturbance in the school the other day?” His father says as he drives them to a store his mother insisted on going.

“Do you know anything about that disturbance?” He adds on when Harry doesn't answer.

“No,” He mumbles. There are various things that go on in this school, things that the instructors don't know about. It's like everyone is wearing masks when it comes to adults. A bunch of teens acting as if they were saints by day but by night acting like the devil himself. He knows the darkest secrets about the people at this school, their parents dropped them off thinking that their children will be holier than everyone else when reality is each one of these teens are nothing but dirty pests and he's no different.

“Well, apparently there was a drug scandal involving a few boys.”

Harry hums pretending to care, thankfully his father is driving so only half of his attention is on him.

“These boys had a bag of cocaine inside their room, can you believe this? They're trying to track the seller down, unbelievable how this seller is brainwashing these innocent children to take such things.”

Harry wanted to laugh, almost wanted to tell his father how gullible he is.

“Next time there's some predator trying to influence children like this, we’re taking you out of this school and put you into one farther away. Schools that are closer to the city are closer to sin.”

“Honey, we’ll talk to the chancellor.” His mother adds.

Harry looks out the window and ignores them. He doesn't want to hear their shit. Once he turns eighteen and is financially stable he's moving far away from his parents because his parents want him to attend a private university after he graduates, they want him to continue in his father's legacy.

“Harold?” His mother calls him once the car has gone to a complete stop. “Let's go buy you sweaters, clearly you need more sophisticated ones.”

He pouts looking at his little blue sweater. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring this one.

-

“And you're praying everyday right?”

“Yes mom,” Harry groans.

“And you're attending all your classes right?”

“Yes,” He says annoyed. 

“Alright be good, don't forget to read your bible,” Her mother points out at him.

He gets out of the car. “I won't.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Good because I'm going to be testing you. Read Revelation 21.”

_Are you freaking kidding me?_ “Yes mother.”

“Good.” She says sitting up straight. “Now run along.”

Harry turns around rolling his eyes. _Finally._

“Oh and Harry… Remember God sees everything.” His father says then drives away.

Harry ignores his statement and keeps walking toward his dorm. He's had a long day and deserves a nap even though he has tons of homework to do and now has to read a chapter from the bible, _great._

He takes out his keys once he gets to his floor trying to find the right key to the lock. Once he's reached his room, he puts the lock inside and turns it but stops when two hands slide on his hips. He turns around pushing away the person when he hears Liam chuckle.

“It's okay, it's me,” He says trying to comfort a surprised Harry.

“You scared me,” Harry says opening his door.

“Sorry,” Liam shrugs.

Harry hums and enters his room. He hopes Liam will get the memo that right now he can't invite him in because he has things to do.

“Can I come in?”

Oh fuck there it is. “Sure,” He breathes out. He is not going to get anything done.

Liam walks in from behind and shuts the door placing the lock on it.

Harry turns around to face him but gasps when he's pushed against the wall a hand covering his mouth. He stares at Liam with shock written all over his face. Is he joking? Is he teasing Harry by getting him scared then laughing about it later?

“Make a sound and you're dead,” Liam mumbles his other hand placed on his waist.

He doesn't look like he's joking and it's scaring the hell out of him. Harry subtly moves his loose hand in his front pocket where he carries his pepper spray. If he's successful he’ll push Liam and spray him, God, he really hopes Liam is just messing with him because he doesn't want to hurt him. Either this is a joke and Liam is a really great actor or his seriousness is real and he should be worrying.

When he finally has a hold of his spray, he forcefully tries to pushes Liam off by kneeing him. Apparently Liam is two steps ahead of him because he avoids Harry's attacks and knocks out the spray from his hand making it roll away to the ground. Everything went by so quick, one minute he thought he'd escape him but the next minute he's spun around now in between the wall and Liam's strong body.

“Liam?” Harry squeaks out. _Why does he have to be so much weaker than him? Why can't harry be strong enough to defend himself?_ He hopes this doesn't turn out how he expects it to turn out.

“You protest, I'm not afraid to kill you.” He whispers in his ear pushing his body against Harry's back.

Harry’s full on shaking. _What's happening? Why is Liam doing this?_

“Li, please stop, don't,” Harry cries out softly.

He feels his hand grasp his waist harder and his other hand trying to unbutton his pants.

“Sto-Stop,” Harry whispers.

“Shut up,” Liam hisses in his ear finally having his pants on the floor.

He hears him unzip his and now his boxers are being pulled down swiftly exposing his ass to the cool air sending a shiver down his spine.

“Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop,” Harry quietly repeats. His voice is cracking and he's already sobbing silently.

Is Liam seriously capable of murder? He doesn't doubt him because he sounded serious. So he tries not to cry for help.

He feels the tip of Liam member push in swiftly making Harry's whole body a shivering mess. Liam’s thrusts are rapid making Harry's head spin. He pulls out completely and pushes back in harder. 

Harry whimpers, he is not enjoying this at all. The soft moans he sends out are not pleasurable moans because that's apparently Liam's assumption resulting in harder and faster thrusts.

-

Louis wipes down his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans. He's not sure what kind of flowers Harry likes so he brought roses. Louis walks down the hallway of his floor thanking god that his room is at the very end because this gives him time to think about what he should say to Harry. Thankfully the hallway is quiet, teens are probably out partying.

He's going to hand the flowers to Harry, ask if he can hang out, not keep track of the time and probably stay over. He really likes sleeping and cuddling with Harry, as friends. Friends sleep with each other in a non platonic way.

When he’s finally in front of his door, he reaches out to knock but stops when he hears moaning. 

They're high pitched moans and there's not one but two. His heart drops when he hears Harry whimper out Liam's name.

Are they fucking? _Near the door?_

Louis doesn't know why he feels emotionally bruised to this, he should be happy for his _friend_ sleeping with his _boyfriend._ It's none of his business, he has no right to intervene in this.

He looks at the flowers contemplating on whether to leave them in front of his door or throw them away. He shouldn't feel hurt, they're just flowers, expensive flowers.

He starts walking away when he hears their moans getting louder. He needs to stop being a creep and eavesdrop on them. He walks away with a blush on his cheeks and roses in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm tired. This took a while to write because getting all my ideas into words takes time.
> 
> Anyway, I love to read your opinions/assumptions about this so lay it on me (if you want of course)
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/ night!! Stay safe x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I was originally planning to post this during the weekend because I wanted to spend more time looking over it, editing it or adding more things to it but eh might as well post it now.
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes. Enjoy.

"I don't know how to feel about it. There's that part of me that is happy that he has someone but also another part of me that wishes he didn't-"

"Because you'd want him to be with you, correct?"

Louis runs his hand through his hair. "Not gonna lie, when I heard him have sex with another person, it hurt and I've tried not to hate the lime guy since the start I promised myself not to fuck with him. He's like everything Harry needs and wants, has good grades, can be romantic and do that lovey dovey shit and ... he's basically boyfriend material while I'm just... me."

"And wouldn't you think that'll be good enough for Harry?"

Louis places his hands on his face and runs them down his chin. "No. I can't be his Romeo or his Jack Dawson."

"Why is that?"

"He already has one."

-

Coldness is what he feels. The cold air is felt all throughout his body making him automatically look around for a blanket. He's laying on his bed without his cover over him, he feels naked without it, oh wait, he is naked. 

Harry sits up but feels a sharp pain in his bottom. How did he get on his bed naked without the covers on? Harry's head spins and lays back down, the pain worsens.

Some of last night flashbacks appear as a blur. God, he knows what happened to him the pain in his bottom is evidence of what Liam did. What happened afterwards though? His memories are clouded, the only thing he can remember is pain then everything went dark.

His phone rings from the other side of the room making him jump in surprise. Standing up carefully, he walks over answering his phone before it stops ringing.

“Hullo,” He says.

“How come you haven't answered my calls?”

“I-”

“Never mind that, what've you learned on the chapter I told you to read?”

Harry gulps. _Shit,_ he forgot to do that.

“Did you read it?”

He sighs might as well come clean. “No.”

He hears his mother tisk. 

His phone vibrates in his hand meaning someone else is calling him. “Mom, I have to go, I’ll see ya.”

“Wait now Harr-”

He hangs up on her relieved that he got out of speaking with her. He answers his other call, regretting it once he hears who it is.

“Wear something nice, we're going out,” Liam says and hangs up.

Harry's head spins. Why is Liam acting as if nothing happened? As if everything is back to normal.

_No,_ in fact Harry's not going. Liam is confusing him and he needs to spend as much time away from him as possible.

-

“I heard you see a therapist,” Niall says buckling himself up.

Louis shrugs putting on his seatbelt. He's in the passenger seats in Niall's car. “Where'd you hear that?” He doesn't remember ever telling Niall that, hell he hardly ever talks about his personal life with him.

“I know more than you think.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I found out from a source.”

“Who?”

Niall shrugs meaning the conversation ended. “Alright, the boss doesn't usually meet with his chickens but apparently you were an exception.”

“What?”

“He wants to meet you to deliver something important. I don't know why he wanted you, I mean he has me and that's what I'm here for but his decision.”

Louis nods not knowing what else to say. He's finally going to meet this boss

It takes them a while to finally arrive at their destination. During the car ride, Niall and him had small talk like learning a bit of their personal background. He found out Niall has been working for drug lords at a young age, both his parents were shot down and him and his brother survived through the help of selling drugs. He's an interesting person, can be serious most of the time but comical as well. Today was definitely his serious day.

They reach a big closed gate guarded by four people holding rifles. Niall nods to one of them and they return the nod opening the gate to let them pass. Niall drives inside and Louis is astonished by the immensity of the house. Its high walls almost look as if it was made of gold probably was. The outside was a gold color and Louis couldn't tell if it was real gold or fake. There were tall palm trees around it making it seem hidden.

As they make their way to the front, Niall parks his car and signals him to follow him. They both walk up these front stairs and Louis feels as if he's going to break or scratch the floor or something, this looks like a forbidden castle that if you touch or scratch you're dead.

They walk inside, Niall looks around and turns to him. “I'm going to find the boss he's probably upstairs, you wait here.”

Louis nods still looking around. This boss guy really appreciates art because there's aesthetically pleasing portraits, hardwood floor, light brown walls with plants in fancy pots, this almost gives it a cabin look.

He hears arguing nearby and his curiosity gets the best of him so he approaches the sounds that are coming out from the hallway.

“I can't keep doing this.”

“Why not?”

“...”

“Just continue this, trust me I know what I'm doing. You should probably be heading off now.”

Louis’ eye widen when he hears the voices getting closer, he frantically runs away not having any alternative but to hide near a plant that was near the entrance.

He hears the voices approaching maybe hiding wasn't the best thing. 

“Take my baby, don't scratch her though,” He hears the voice call out to the person heading toward the door.

He catches a glimpse of the person leaving, he's wearing a blue shirt and pants, his hair is brow-

“What are you doing there?” He hears the same voice who dismissed the person say.

_Fuck,_ he's caught eavesdropping again.

-

When Harry finished his homework and read the chapter in the bible he was assigned by his mom, he spent a few hours watching cartoons. A few knocks on the door, startled him from his lazy mood.

The knocks stop and the door opens wide revealing a emotionless Liam.

“Wha-”

“Are you ready?”

“No,” Harry says, can't Liam tell it's obvious that he's not going based on his state and attire. He's wearing pajamas and is under his comforter.

“Why? I told you to get ready,” Liam says closing the door behind him.

Harry gulps and lifts his blanket up a bit. “I-” Fuck, this was harder than he expected.

Liam sighs as he looks at Harry's petrified face, if this is going to work, he's gonna have to gain his trust again.

“Listen, nothing will happen. Why don't we go to the park or something?”

Harry looks at Liam then at his laptop screen playing Spongebob, he would rather stay indoors and watch cartoons all day.

“Or…?” Liam notices Harry's hesitation. “We can stay and watch movies?”

-

“Ah, Louis,” The man says. He looks young probably around his age and has a pale complexion followed by red freckles. His ginger hair is flat against his head.

“Yeah,” He says shaking the guy's hand.

“Boss, boss, there you are,” Niall says rushing down the stairs. “Was looking for you, I see you met Louis.”

So this is the ‘the boss’ he's heard about. Interesting. He was expecting an older dude, not a young good looking fella.

“I was discussing some matters,” ‘The boss’ says with a smirk. “Come, come, let's talk business.” He points toward a hallway leading the way.

Niall follows and signals Louis to follow as well. 

They enter a room filled with paintings. This guy must really like art. There's a desk placed in the middle with three chairs, two of the chairs facing the one on the other side.

The boss sits down pointing to the two chairs in front of them signaling them to sit.

He claps his hands together. “This one's risky and I've been saving it for the perfect person.”

“Why is it risky?” His usual deliveries were always risky, what makes this any different?

“They're important people, they have people and surveillance around them 24/7, word gets out, they're over and you're over.”

Louis is still confused. “I still don't understand why you pick me to do it.”

He's hardly been in this business, why would the boss consider him as a professional?

“I need someone who's capable of laying low and I've been told that you've managed to lay low.”

Niall coughs. “Sir, they're looking for him, some of his regular customers have been caught already, I don't think he's capable of this.”

The boss shushes him pointing a finger at him. “He can manage to lay low, Niall.” He gives him a cold hard look, that leaves Niall in confusion. It's almost as if he's trying to communicate with him through a stare.

Niall scratches the back of his head.

The boss turns to Louis. “Are you up for it?”

Louis looks at him for a while studying his facial expression. “Who are the people exactly?”

-

Harry and Liam sit in silence as the movie plays. They haven't spoken a word to each other once they decided to watch a film. Sometimes Harry would even forgot Liam was here because they weren't sitting as close to each other so he couldn't feel him. 

The only light in the room was the laptop screen and occasionally Liam's phone when he had to text somebody. 

Liam's on his phone right now texting God knows what. 

“Inspection.” Someone yells on the other side of the door.

“Wha-” Harry sits up as the door opens revealing two officers with a dog accompanied with what he assumes is the director or chancellor or whatever the hell he’s called. Harry's never met him but he looks important.

He looks at both Liam and Harry who are seated on Harry's bed. “You two…”

Liam stands. “What no, no, no. Harry was feeling sick, so I decided to comfort him.”

_Bullshit._

“Okay. Well, good for you Liam.”

“What's going on?” Harry asks as the dog sniffs under his bed and one of the officers look through his drawers.

“Inspecting for any illegal substances, that's all.”

Harry watches as Liam’s face pales as if he saw a ghost. 

“Harry, I have to leave, I just remembered that it's my mothers birthday today.”

“Uh, okay then,” Harry responds watching as Liam quickly rushes to put on his shoes.

Liam speed walks leaving Harry more confused about Liam in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't procrastinate with this because I'm trying not to procrastinate this semester with anything really. 
> 
> So hopefully (if im still alive bc of school and zayns single) I'll post in the weekend, I don't have it written but in between classes I always get fucked up ideas (not really that fucked up just ideas) 
> 
> It'll probably be like Sunday night (because i am very productive when it's nighttime)
> 
> I'll TRY to be consistent, because I have five classes (each one of them a pain in the ass) and an extracurricular activity (im in the schools newspaper whelp)
> 
> Anyway, your opinions/thoughts matter to me, so don't be shy/scared to comment what you think is good/bad about this chapter or your predictions/assumptions or just a hello to let me know you're out there, it doesn't matter to me.
> 
> Have a good night(me rn rip)/day/morning x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've made this chapter longer but I literally wrote it hours ago and I promised I'd update every weekend, so here's a short chapter, hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

Harry’s sulking, he’s spending his regular Sunday inside the church. It hasn’t started yet but Harry already feels as if he wants to explode. He’s sitting alone in his regular seat in the back, they usually sit alphabetically but nobody ever follows that concept, people would move around sitting near the people they like. The bad thing about going to a religious school is that you have to go to church every Sunday, it wasn’t an option if you wanted to or not, you had to go, so of course, like every Sunday, he's sulking.

Usually, Liam would be here with him but he hasn’t seen him since the last time he came to his house. He hasn’t even tried communicating with him, why bother if Liam will show up for a while then leave then come back as if he never left. It confuses Harry because aren’t couples supposed to have open communication with each other? He doesn’t even consider Liam as a boyfriend anymore.

Harry sighs running his hand through his hair, boys are so confusing sometimes.

He looks up seeing two girls walking toward him whispering to each other, they sit in front of him completely ignoring his presence.

“And I also heard he got caught for having drugs in his room,” The girl with black hair says.

“No fucking way!” The blonde girl gasps.

The black haired girl nods. “Yeah, there doing an investigation and everything.”

“What's gonna happen to him?”

“Well,” The black haired girl raises her eyebrow. “You didn't hear it from me, but I heard that he’s getting expelled and that they called his parents and the authorities and everybody.”

“Wow,” The blonde girl says and the other girl nods.

Harry ignores them when they start talking about other rumors that he’s honestly not interested in. 

When the pastor arrives, Harry zones out not paying attention to the sermon.

-

Louis finishes his essay about the increase in government power, after weeks of revising it he finally has a clean final draft. Fucking finally.

Louis leans back on his chair stretching his arms. He stretches his legs as well, too much time sitting down is not good for him.

Once he’s done stretching, his phone rings from his desk. He grabs it, looking at the caller.

_Niall?_ What does he want? Unless, he has to work. Louis groans, for once can’t he have a relaxing Sunday.

“What?” He answers.

“Are you busy?”

Louis looks around his desk for his planner, he already completed all his homework for this week. “No, why?” 

Niall sighs. “Look, I know your job is to only deliver drugs to clients and that’s it, but the boss wants you to do something for him that doesn’t involve deliveries.”

Louis doesn’t like the sound of this. “What do you mean?”

“This doesn’t involve drugs and it’s twice as risky. But the boss says he’ll pay you triple the money.”

“Okay, but what is it?” What can possibly be as risky as selling drugs? 

“First, are you up for it?”

“What happens if I decline?” Why is he even asking that question? He’s pretty sure that if he declines they’ll come after him, just as if he declines to sell to clients.

“You don’t want to know the answer.”

No, he doesn’t want to hear the answer, he knows the answer already. Louis’ regretting involving himself in these situations.

“Fine, tell me what is it, though?” His curiosity is getting the best of him and if he doesn’t know he’ll go insane. 

“We’re helping someone escape from juvie.”

-

Harry rests his head on the table of the school library. He knows he has work to do but doesn't have the motivation to actually do it. All of his homework consists of complicated historical shit that he probably doesn’t need in the future.

“Harry,” He hears someone call out his name. 

He lifts up his head to find the librarian looking at him. 

“Yes.”

“The school police are looking for you,”

“What? Why?”

“They just told me that they need you to come to the station to investigate something.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Investigate what?”

“Don’t know, all I know is that they’ve been trying to reach you and need to see you immediately.”

Harry gulps thanking her.

Did he do something wrong? He hasn’t done anything bad or has he? It’s just an investigation, not an accusation right? Harry's shaking, he hasn't ever been in big trouble like involving the authorities kind of trouble. 

Harry picks up his backpack, that he hasn't bothered to open.

He exits the library making his way toward the station. It's a five-minute walk from here.

Harry's scared. He's never been interrogated before, he's never had that pressure of someone asking him various questions.

But, what did he ever do to get him to come to interrogation? As far as he knows, he's done legal things. Just not moral things.

_Oh shit_ Are they going to investigate that? Is he getting in trouble for doing non-moral things? Is that against the law? God's law for sure.

When Harry's a few feet away from the building, he starts contemplating if he should cry or not.

Will his parents know of this?

Harry steps inside the cold small room where a receptionist is seated, he walks over to her.

“Hi, um, I'm Harry Styles and I've been called because they're investigating something…” Harry stops, he feels his cheeks redden. _Fuck,_ he's made this unnecessarily awkward.

The lady looks at him puzzled for a moment before she finally understands. “Oh, you're here to do that interrogation, alright, sign in please.” She hands Harry a clipboard for him to write his name in. Once he writes his name, the lady asks for him to step inside a room.

He enters seeing another waiting room with another receptionist. He sighs walking over to her.

“I'm here for an interrogation,” Harry says as the lady types something on her computer.

“Name?” She says still typing on her computer, not bothering to look up at him.

“Harry Styles,” He answers.

She types something before looking at him. “Ah, yes, enter through that left door, there’s a waiting room and the sergeant will call you in.”

Harry nods walking into the door she told him to go in. When he enters he sees a wide room with seats and more doors near, _fucking hell, how many more doors?_ Harry’s not the only one inside because there’s a few boys and girls he’s seen before in his classes seated on the chairs. They all look up at when he enters.

Harry looks down not wanting to meet their gaze, he makes his way toward a seat. Are they all getting interrogated as well? Harry takes out his phone, checking the time; he just wants to leave, is that too much to ask?

-

“Are you insane?”

“Well, considering that I’m basically bailing out a minor, then yes, I’m fucking insane,” Louis says as he lays down on Zayn’s couch.

Zayn’s pacing around his living room. “You can’t do this, this is too much for them to ask, what if you get caught? I wouldn’t have enough money to bail you out.”

“Z, I’m not gonna get caught, it’s just get the kid and get out how hard can that be?”

“Hm, well, I don’t know, considering that there’s supervision and high technology guarding the perimeters 24/7, it’ll be like a walk in the park.”

“See I told you.”

“I was being fucking sarcastic of course this isn’t a walk in the park. Louis, think about the consequences, you get caught with other drug dealers taking a kid out of a detention center, you’ll not only get charged for that but they’ll investigate you and all you little druggies. And please tell me your clean.”

“Fuck, since when did you become responsible?”

“When you started doing crazy shit and went way over your limit, there had to be somebody to tell you to keep your shit together.”

Louis sits. “You know what’ll happen to me if I don’t do this right? _The boss_ asked me to do his dirty work for him, I don’t do it, he’ll have my head or something. Listen, don’t know about you, but I’d rather get caught by the police and go to jail than disobey their orders. They intimidate me more than the police.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Fuck, your so stupid for putting yourself in the drug business.”

Zayn sits down next to Louis who’s looking at his hands. “When are you going?”

“Tonight, we have to go tonight before his paperwork gets processed.”

“Who even is this kid?”

“Don’t know, but the boss is making a big deal about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promised I'd update, so it's basically going to be every Sunday night (welp)
> 
> I was going to add everything (Harry's interrogation and Louis helping someone escape juvie) but I'm tired and I have early classes, so yeah. That will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, your opinions/thoughts matter and mean a lot to me, so don't be shy. You can comment any thoughts/ideas/epiphanies/opinions/dislikes/likes I would love to hear them.
> 
> Have a great night/morning/afternoon. Take care x


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, its 11pm and i have early classes tomorrow rip.
> 
> It took me about 30 minutes to edit this. So hopefully there isn't that many mistakes, if there is sorry about it.

“Right now, I'm not representing the word or law of God, I'm representing the laws of the federal government,” The officer says placing a voice recorder in the middle of the table in front of them.

“Any ungodly thing you say will not count against you, so please be free to voice any thoughts and opinions.”

Harry gulps not knowing what to do or say. 

“Louis Tomlinson, does that ring a bell?”

Harry fiddles with his fingers in front of him. The officer shows him a picture of Louis.

“Been in juvie for a few years and has served in jail for a few months for grand theft auto.” He shows Harry different mug shots of a younger Louis, well before all his facial hair.

“He's been watched until the police deemed him to be harmless but now has come at it again.”

Harry continues to look at the picture in front of him. Louis did look like one of those people who have been arrested, maybe it's his intimidating state? Before, he scared the living hell out of Harry, that's why he complied to everything he was told. But why the hell is this about Louis? Why are they discussing about Louis?

The officer sighs. “Listen kid, we found out he's been associating himself with minors, all of them confessed and we had security cameras confirming Tomlinson creeping at the dorms. As much as we would love to bring him to justice for that, we can't. The only case our jurisdiction is able to crack down is his affiliation with selling minors illegal substances.”

Harry stares back at him. Illegal substances? What has he have anything to do with this?

“It's been rumored, you and Tomlinson were both involved in this.”

“I- What?”

“That's why we called you here. At first we tried to ignore this because we simply thought it was just teens making up rumors but when we confirmed that there was some illegal substances in one of the students room, we couldn't help but to be cautious with this.”

Harry mouth feels dry. Why would they even think this? 

“We have surveillance of Tomlinson entering your room on multiple occasions and some can confirm that, all we need to know is who are you both working for? That's all.”

Harry was never bold. He never talked back to strangers, it's just something he never did, until now. “Why would you assume that I affiliate myself with drugs? How could you come to this conclusion? That, because I hung out with him we're automatic drug dealers?”

“Listen, Harry, all we want is the truth.”

Harry sighs. He feels exhausted, did he get the wrong idea of Louis? Louis has shown signs of drastic change and for the better, Louis isn't like his past self, he doesn't threaten him or treat him like shit. Why would Louis set him up and get him involved in this mess?

“I didn’t know he was associating himself with drugs.” And that’s the truth, he didn’t know. Louis and him weren’t that close to tell each other what they do in a daily basis. Since he sells them, wouldn’t it be obvious that he uses it too? 

“Remember that you are under oath,” The officer points out.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry mumbles.

It's silent for a while until the officer speaks again. “When he entered your room what would you guys do?”

Harry’s cheeks redden. “Nothing,” He mumbles.

“Did you guys have sex?”

Harry’s officially red. “What? No...we would just watch movies, that's all,”

The officer gives him a look. “Harry, if he’s threatening you to not speak, then we should know.”

“He’s not threatening me,” Harry states. This is getting annoying, why is he so persistent? Harry has done nothing wrong.

The officer grabs his voice recorder and turns it off, knowing he’s completely wasting his time. He hands Harry a card. “If you come across him again, report him to the authorities. Harry, it is really important that we put him behind bars, he’s a dangerous person.”

-

“You’re a dumbass,” Zayn says as Louis loses on the video game they're playing. “How did you miss that clear shot?”

“You were distracting me,” Louis says as his character resurrects. He misses playing video games with Zayn. he hasn’t had much time to play, and not doing responsibilities makes him feel at ease.

Speaking of responsibilities, his phone rings right when they were about to start. He already knows who it is. Louis pauses the game leaving Zayn annoyed at the interruption.

“Hello,” Louis says ignoring Zayn who’s telling him to hurry up.

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes.” Niall hangs up.

_Shit._

“Zayn, I gotta go.” Louis says looking for his shoes.

Zayn pouts. “Why?”

“You know why already.” 

Zayn shakes his head. “Don’t call me and ask for bail money.”

Louis smirks. “If that’s your method of ‘stay safe’ then thanks love ya too.”

Zayn playfully glares and throws his pillow when Louis starts laughing.

-

Louis’ late. It isn’t the first time he’s late though. It’s not like he does it on purpose, he just happened to be late. When he arrived Niall seemed relieved because everyone else was already suited, wearing all black clothing and carrying weapons.

_Holy shit,_ these guys do mean business.

“Hurry up and get dressed,” Niall says shoving black clothing at him. It was nothing special just a black long sleeved shirt and pants. He did get boots though, heavy boots too. Why would they even wear heavy boots if they’re probably going to be running? Louis didn’t think much of it because everyone was wearing heavy looking boots too.

They drive in a black van. Niall is in the passenger's seat while someone Louis’ never seen drives. He's in the back with two other guys. They look older and intimidating. Of course they are, they’re both carrying guns. Will he get a gun as well?

“Louis, there’s a bag for you next to your seat,” Niall says.

Louis looks down and right next to his seat is a black bag, it looks stuffed probably containing a lot items.

“You’re gonna need everything in there.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the one taking him out.”

Louis’ eyes widen. “What? Why me?”

“The boss thinks you are the only one who’s not incompetent.”

What? Wasn’t he only going to help? Not do the entire thing for them.

“What are you guys going to do?” Why did they even come if they’re not going to do anything?

“We’re going to make sure you actually do it.”

_So, is that why they brought two guys with guns? To make sure he actually does it and if he doesn’t they won’t hesitate to shoot._

Does the boss think he’s a fucking spy or something?

The van comes to a stop and one of the guys opens the door for him.

Niall turns around to face him. “All you have to do is get him out and bail. He already knows so it’ll make your job easier. Try to get over the fence without setting the alarms off, after that find a way to get inside, but your biggest job is to find a way to get outside, figure that out.” He throws a mask at him. “Put it on and don’t take it off no matter what.”

Louis gulps putting on the mask and strapping the bag over his shoulder.

“Don’t get caught.”

If he could, he would run away and not come back, but he can’t because he he's sure they'd find him somehow.

He walks away from the van going to the side of the fence.

He crouches down near a bush and takes out his bag, something in here has to help him.

He looks at the fence in front of him. There’s three methods he can take to get inside: over, through or under. There’s no way in hell, he’s going under. His only options are to go over or through the fence.

The fence isn’t like any other ordinary fence so he definitely can't go through it because he can’t fit through the metal bars and he doesn’t have something strong enough to cut it with. He has to go over it.

Louis takes out a grappling hook from the bag and nods to himself. This’ll gotta due.

He searches the bag again for some binoculars when he finds them, he looks through them searching for security cameras. There’s one near the entrance and he’s not going through there, there’s two more near the side where he’s at. Louis gulps hoping the cameras didn’t catch him pass by.

There’s no telling where the camera's blind spot are. He’s gonna get caught for fucks sake.

He searches his bag again for something to help him with. He takes out little circular balls, he inspects them feeling the plastic material around them. Smoke bombs, it reads.

He looks cameras near the fence then at the ball. If he throws these near the camera, the cameras won’t be able to record any clear images. It’ll all be foggy.

It sounds like a perfect plan in Louis’ head. He unwraps them from their plastic cover. He’s never used one, there’s a little string at the end of it and he assumes you just have to pull it.

Louis unwraps the other one. He straps on his bag, pulls off the string from the bomb and throws it near the first camera. He does the same with the other one. Dark clouds of smoke come out of the bomb and Louis runs fast toward the fence throwing the hook, he pulls onto it until the hook is secured. He climbs up fast not being able to see anything. He blows the smoke from his face.

The smoke is starting to clear a bit and once Louis’ reaches the top of the fence, he grabs the grappling hook and jumps off. Which he regrets once he hits the ground.

Moaning in pain, he rises immediately avoiding the cameras. He leans against the wall, trying to find something else that’s useful from his bag.

How the hell is he going to get in?

Louis gasps quietly when the door near him opens and a security guard comes out with a flashlight. He looks around, missing Louis completely. 

“All clear, just fog.” He says into his walkie talkie. There’s still some smoke lingering in the air which makes it harder to see clearly.

He turns around heading for the door and Louis quickly follows. He slides inside being cautious to not make any noise. He waits until the officer is gone from the hallway. 

Something vibrates inside the bag and he quickly opens it seeing a small phone. He answers it quietly.

“Hello,”

“Forgot to mention it but we hacked the security cameras, go to the end of the hallway there’s a blind spot there.” 

Louis rushes over there. “You could’ve fucking mentioned it before, can you turn them off?

“Some, the ones in the hallway and where the inmates are. You’re going to see a kid in a security guard uniform, he managed to escape his cell, he’s heading to the cafeteria, go and unlock him. Do it fast.”

Louis sighs going right. “Go left.” Niall says from the other side of the phone.

Louis groans. Once he follows all of Niall instructions he heads near the cafeteria. Right now he’s in the kitchen and there’s a door that opens to the lunch tables. There’s a big window to the side where he sees a boy running toward the door. He has a set of keys and right behind him is an officer.

His eyes widen and he unlocks the door letting him inside and locks it.

Louis is staring at him astonished. it’s the Lime guy.

_He_ got sent to juvie, _he_ is the one they have to help escape.

“Are you going to fucking stand there or run?” Lime says in a harsh tone. It surprises him because he’s never heard him speak so harshly.

“What the fuck?” Is all he can say. It's too shocking. He was supposed to be the complete opposite of him not an exact replica. He's supposed to be good for Harry. Good people don't end up in juvie and escape later.

“Hurry the hell up, let's go,” He says once the alarms start to go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, since timezones exist, your Sunday night and my Sunday night are two completely different things.
> 
> I'm gonna post every week on Sunday night (which is LA time) around 9-12pm (or even on Monday at like 1 or 2 in the fucking morning) 
> 
> Yeah, that was my failed attempt at suspension.
> 
> Your opinions/thoughts/ideas/likes/dislikes/criticism matter to me. And I love to hear what you think about this. Don't be shy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a great morning/day/night. Take care x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2am welp 
> 
> this is shit im sorry

Louis has to do it, he has to. He has no choice, this is _Harry’s boyfriend_ whom Harry has to know about.

The real question here is, does Harry know? Does Harry know that Liam is working for the same boss as him? Is he also a part of Liam’s plans?

What would Louis tell him? In his head, he has it somewhat planned out, something like _Harry your boyfriend turned out to be a jackass so you should leave him with someone else who’s financially stable and way better looking, that someone being me_ but Louis thinks that’s too much.

He thinks he should be more gentle with this and straight out tell him about Liam.

Louis takes out his phone, dialing Harry’s number.

It rings a couple of times before Harry picks up.

“Hi,” Harry squeaks out.

Louis’ heart flutters at the sound of Harry’s voice. It's honestly the softest and delicatest sound he’s ever heard. “Hey, hey, uh…” Dammit, and at the sound of Harry’s voice, he forgot what he was going to tell him. “Oh hey, uh we need to talk.”

“Ok, what about?”

“I kind of wanna tell you in person.”

“Alright now?”

Louis looks at the time. He’s not doing anything and can go right now to Harry’s dorm. “Yeah, I’ll be right over.”

“No! Wait!” Harry says before Louis can say see you later. “I-I think we should meet somewhere else farther from the school.”

“Why?” Louis asks confusedly.

“Just can we please?” Harry says softly. And Louis would never say no to him.

“Where?”

“We can meet at a coffee shop that’s away from the school. I’ll text you the directions.” 

-

Harry frantically picks out an outfit. Since it's chilly out, he chooses to wear an oversized sweater one of the warmest he has with black skinny jeans. He runs around his dorm looking for his keys, wallet, and phone.

Once he’s out, he makes his way toward the trolley. This coffee shop is away from the school this way kids from school won’t see Louis.

He really needs to have a conversation with Louis about all this mess. If Louis’ seen near the school ground, he’ll get arrested. Why is Harry involved in this shit?

That’s also something else he needs to talk about with him. He’s annoyed with him right now but instead of ignoring him, he needs to have a conversation with him like actual decent human beings. 

When the trolley gets near the shop, he exits looking both ways before he crosses and heads to the little shop.

He and Liam would come a lot to this shop because it was away from the school where nobody would see them. And their relationship was all about secrets. Speaking of Liam, it's been awhile since he’s heard of him, why doesn’t Liam call or text him? He hasn’t seen him around school either.

Harry orders two black coffees hopefully Louis likes coffee and makes his way over to an empty seat, patiently waiting for Louis to arrive.

It's been no more than twenty minutes when Louis finally arrives.

Louis removes his jacket and sits down across from Harry. “It’s cold out, heard it was gonna rain.”

Shit, he didn’t bring an umbrella.

“How you been Harry?” Louis says straightening out in his seat.

Harry hands him his coffee and small plastic cups of milk. Louis thanks him. “I’ve been good. you?”

Louis shrugs, “Doing alright.” He mixes the milk in his coffee.

“So, what did you want to tell me that was important you wanted to tell me personally?” Harry has an idea, that maybe Louis thinks he doesn’t know about him selling drugs, so maybe he’s going to confess that. Or something else.

Louis sighs and stops mixing his milk in his coffee. He looks at Harry straight in the eye. “Listen, what I’m going to tell you will shock you just don’t be alarmed okay? And you need to trust me one hundred percent on this.”

Harry nods signaling Louis to continue.

Louis sighs again this time not meeting Harry in the eye. “Your boyfriend works for a drug lord.”

Louis looks back at Harry to see his eyes widen and mouth agape. “Wha?”

Louis doesn’t repeat himself, he just nods.

Harry’s face goes through a tornado of emotions. First its shock, then its confusion, then its discomfort and now it's back to shock. “I…” Harry’s lost of words. What exactly is he supposed to respond to his? _Shit I should've known or damn oh well?_ He doesn’t know what to think or say, Louis needs to elaborate. 

Louis notices Harry’s loss of words and continues. “I had to get him out of juvie because he was put in there for God knows what, they never told me. I didn't know it was him until I actually got him out, we went back to our boss and Liam went inside his house and they told me to fuck off and go home so I couldn't get more info. But it makes sense that he works for him-”

“How?” Harry’s close to tears. Why would Liam keep this from him? It doesn't make sense, Louis' lying, he's definitely lying. This is not _his_ Liam. Liam should know that it's dangerous to be involved in these kinds of things.

“Why would the boss ask us to get him out of there? Unless he’s associated with him. It only makes sense that Liam is needed to sell, if one of his sellers don’t sell then it’s inconvenient for the boss.”

Harry looks confused and about ready to pass out. Is this the reason why Liam’s been so sketchy lately?

“Look, Harry, I just wanted you to know in case you’ve been wondering where Liam is or what has he been doing. I don't have any solid evidence that he sells drugs but I’m positive of it.”

“So you’re just gonna make false assumptions about him?”

“No, look-”

“ _No_ you look, I don't know what you'll gain in telling me this but you can’t just come to conclusions when you don't even have enough evidence.”

“Harry-”

“And if he does sell drugs then so what? You sell them what difference does it make?”

Shit. Louis’ goal for some reason was for Harry to realize that Liam’s a bad person because he’s involved in the drug business (and possibly dump him because Louis may or may not want that) but he’s also involved in the drug business so that makes him a big ass hypocrite.

Fuck, fuck. Louis shouldn’t try to sabotage Harry and Liam’s relationship, as much as he would love too. (because he thinks Liam isn’t as adequate for the job) 

Louis sighs about to apologize until he remembers something. How did Harry know he also sells drugs? He never mentioned it to him.

“How did you know I sell drugs?”

Harry sighs running his hands through his hair. “That’s something I actually wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay, tell me then.”

“The reason we’re here and not in my dorm is because the police are after you. I got interrogated about you and they thought I was your accomplice.”

Shit, the cops are after him.

“They told me that you were selling drugs to people at my school and they thought I was involved too! If you’re gonna get involved with illegal activities don't get me involved, I don't want my parents finding out.”

“I’m sorry that you got involved, I swear that wasn’t my intention. I didn't even know the police are after me.”

“Lay low, stay safe.” Harry whispers to him. How the hell did he manage to change his mood? He's supposed to be annoyed at Louis for making assumptions about his boyfriend not telling him to stay safe, what the hell.

“Listen, Harry I have to go, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Louis stands to put on his jacket.

Harry stands as well giving Louis a hug. Dammit Harry. Harry’s a hugger and Louis is always so huggable. It feels so natural to hug Louis as if he’s meant to do it. 

The hug was short and sweet and they both pull back from each other hesitantly.

“I’m sorry you’re involved in this mess,” Louis whispers kissing the top of his forehead. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” He barely hears Louis say before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired. fuck
> 
> anyway, your opinions/thoughts/likes/dislikes/suggestions matter to me, don't be shy.
> 
> have a great morning/night/afternoon. take care x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was short but I mean I wrote it at 4 in the morning yesterday.
> 
> I have a lot of shit to do, so I wrote this earlier and I just edited it. So ayyyyeee an early update (instead of an update at 3 in the morning on Monday welp)
> 
> Enjoy x

“I'm starting to think you moving out was a bad idea,” Zayn says when he opens the door for Louis.

“You’ve always thought it was a bad idea,” Louis says laying down on Zayn's couch. 

“I know no offense but why are you here?” Zayn stands over him. He's busy, well, if you consider sleeping in the whole day as a very important duty, then Zayn is extremely busy and unavailable.

“I think I like Harry.” Louis blurts.

Zayn has a sudden urge to fall over laughing while slapping his knees but he just laughs. “Lou, I can't believe it took you this long.”

“Wha? You knew?” Louis sits down facing Zayn. This is the first time Louis has declared his feeling for Harry to Zayn.

“I mean you made it pretty fucking obvious,” Zayn says sitting down in the available space on the couch next to Louis.

“How?”

“Oh, I don’t know maybe something like ‘oh I'm going to go Harry's dorm because I love him, instead of going to work or school I'm going to be with my boyfriend all day’ or ‘hey Zayn we can't hang out today because I'm sucking faces with my boyfriend Harry’ or that one time you just came and told me about his new boyfriend like if I give a fuck, ‘oh zayn he has a boyfriend and it's not me, I'm going to support him though because that’s what good friends do,’” Zayn mimics then laughs. “I could go on forever.”

“You’re an ass, I never said that.” Louis mumbles.

“Louis, please. Since the beginning you’ve had an emotional attachment to him, you just didn’t know it because you were too stupid.”

“I- no-”

“It’s too late to deny it bro.”

Louis stay silent. Maybe Zayn is right, he just ignored the small feelings he had for him he never let those feelings grow until now.

“Maybe you’re right…”

“I'm always right,” Zayn interjects.

“But even if I do like him a lot there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Listen, yes there is-”

“No, I mean it’s been almost a week since we last talked and he still hasn’t broken up with Liam.”

“A week?”

Louis sighs. “Yeah, it's just that I’ve been too nervous to hang out with him again.”

Zayn scoffs. “Don't give me that bullshit, what the hell man?”

“Well for two reason, we can’t be seen together because they’re on to me and are suspicious of him and I don’t want to get him into more trouble, secondly, what if I say something stupid and then he thinks I'm just creepy.”

Zayn shakes his head throwing him a game controller. “Louis you’re a dumbass, after I kick your ass in this game, we’re gonna talk about how to express your feelings without making you sound like an ass, I’m sure the kid is head over heels for you as well.”

-

_Fucking hell._

Harry rereads the text message to know if he read it right.

_Meet me at the cafe outside of the school, we need to talk._

Talk can mean anything. He doesn’t like how ambiguous that phrase is. What would Liam want to talk about? _Why_ would he just randomly want to talk to him again after not seeing him for weeks? Liam confuses him. He may be good looking but he emotionally confuses Harry.

Instead of replying with an agreement, he decides to call him. He can’t nor will stand Liam confusing the hell out of him by being vague.

“ _What?_ ” Liam seethes, it makes Harry physically flinch.

“Your text…” Harry starts out. He’s not going to start off with a ‘how are you?’ or ‘good afternoon.’

“What about it? Can’t you fucking read,” Liam slurs his words a bit.

Oh great, is he drunk? “Are you drunk?”

Liam cackles. “Oh Harry, you’re such a little bit-” Someone yells from the other side of the phone interrupting Liam. “I’m coming.” Liam yells back to the voice.

“You’re staying over at my place, bring a bag filled with clothes and meet me at the cafe in an hour.”

“Wait, wha-” Liam hangs up before Harry can get his questions answered.

-

“What you need is for someone to teach you about relationships.”

“I mean, I already know this. I’ve had multiple relationships.”

“Yeah but this is different. You’re actually nervous about liking someone, this is a sign. If you’re nervous about someone it means you actually care enough of what they think of you.”

“Stop with your philosophical shit and help me out.”

-

Harry doesn’t like how Liam demands him to do things without an explanation. Why would they meet here if Harry’s staying over at Liam’s place? Why is he even agreeing to stay over with Liam? Why is he even questioning his boyfriend? He shouldn’t have to if Liam keeps being secretive, he isn’t secretive, he tells Liam everything why can’t Liam do the same?

Harry remains seated sipping his hot chocolate.

Is Liam going to show up? That’s the real question. He’s so accustomed to Liam bailing out on him because he had urgent things to do. It wouldn’t surprise him if he didn’t show up, in fact, he’d be relieved because he doesn’t want to see Liam now.

Speak of the devil. “Haz,” Liam approaches him.

Harry smiles weakly. “Hey.”

“Alright let's go,” Liam demands signaling to the door.

“What? Where?”

“My place.”

Harry is literally going to pull out his hairs. What does he mean by ‘his place’ are they going to his dorm? Or maybe his parent’s house since Liam once told him they live near.

“But aren’t we going to sit and drink chocolate, I got you one,” Harry stands following Liam with both cups in his hand.

Liam turns around to get the drink and turns back to the exit. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this update out of the way will eliminate most of the responsibilities I have to do (I mean its 8 pm and I got this whole night to do hw, I should stop doing hw so late when I have a morning class.)
> 
> If you wanna talk about whatever your little heart desires, I use tumblr a lot, so if you just wanna talk (or just come say hi) (or maybe you just wanna talk about this fic doesn't matter) I'm ot5talk
> 
> Updates are every Sunday around 11 or 12 pm LA time. (or sometimes at 3 or 4 in the morning on Monday welp)
> 
> Your opinions/thoughts/suggestions/dislikes/likes matter to me, so don't be shy.
> 
> Hope you have a good morning/night/day. Take care x


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya. It's an early update Sunday again, not a 1 am update.
> 
> Honestly, I read bits of the first chapters and I was just like...wtf
> 
> If I had to explain the plot to anyone, I would be like well... *grabs a big ass folder with papers sticking out*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy x

Harry’s eyes widen. That's Liam’s car? More importantly, he _has a car_. How come Liam never told him he could drive? Shouldn't he know this? As his _boyfriend_ shouldn't Harry be the first person he knows about this?

Harry shouldn't be overdramatic with this. It's just a car. A car which he had no idea Liam could afford on his own, a car that's probably worth more than his tuition, a freaking car Liam didn't tell him about. So yes, he should feel a bit upset about it.

“When did you get this car?” There're so many questions to ask Liam but he's going easy with this.

Liam shrugs unlocking the door. “A while ago, I guess.” The car door opens up and Harry’s mouth widens, any car that has a fancy feature like that seems expensive in his book.

Harry's mouth closes shut when Liam starts the engine, he sighs opening the door and being marveled how the door slowly opens up.

The inside of the car is just as fancy as it is in outside. The outside of the car is a deep shade of glossy red while the inside is suited with black leather seats. By sitting, he feels as if he's gonna break the car somehow.

“Where are we going?” Harry says once he has his seat belt on. He feels like he's said this question too many times and still gets an indefinite answer.

Liam doesn't respond and keeps driving. Harry huffs giving up, he does that a lot with Liam just gives up. He looks out the window seeing how they get farther away from the coffee shop.

Would Louis be right about Liam selling drugs? From his knowledge, Liam has never worked and his parents aren’t as affluent to buy him a car like this. 

How can a seventeen-year-old possibly have a car this nice? The only logical answer is that he gets extra money, and when he refers to extra money he means _extra_ money.

“Um, where are we going?” Harry repeats when he sees Liam make a turn to enter the freeway.

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam smirks.

-

“So why does the boss want to see me?” Louis says as he enters Niall’s car.

“Dunno. It’s important, though,” His hands on the steering wheel tense up.

“Couldn’t he pass the message onto you and then you pass it to me? I mean I had shit I was doing.”

Niall coughs. “No, he wanted to see you personally.”

“Another job I have to do?”

Niall shifts in his seat clenches and unclenches his fists. “No.”

“Niall, you look a little tense are you tired or something?”

Niall blinks rapidly and nods. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, having two jobs really tires me out.”

“Shit, I didn’t know you had two jobs.”

“I do,” He mumbles.

“Where do you work?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” He says staring off at the road. 

-

Harry’s hands start sweating. They’re too far away from civilization. What if Liam is planning on murdering him in the forest?

Harry shakes his head removing those thoughts from his head. Liam is his boyfriend and as a boyfriend, he’s supposed to protect and care for him.

Harry really wishes that were true. He wishes he had a normal partner who isn’t secretive and condescending.

“Are we going to your grandparents’ house or something?” Harry really wishes it was true. 

Liam laughs. “No, why do you keep on asking? Do you seriously think I’m gonna take you to the middle of the forest to murder you?”

At this point, Liam is capable of anything.

“We’re gonna visit a friend of mine.”

“Is he a freaking bear?” Who can possibly reside in the middle of the forest. There isn’t even a clear pathway.

Liam shakes his head with a smile on his face. It isn’t one of his Liam smiles where it’s endearing and crinkly-eyed, it’s more a smirk than a smile. Harry hates that.

He remains quiet again until they stop at a fancy looking gate. There’s a guard holding a gun who opens the door letting them pass.

Is Liam’s friend this rich to have his own security? _With freaking guns_ for fucks sake.

They drive up to a mansion. A gold colored mansion. Harry’s eyes widen, is that real gold or is the paint just gold? Liam parks and signals him to follow him. He looks confusedly at him and leaves his bag on his seat closing the door.

He speeds walks to the entrance when he sees Liam enter. The door closes on his face when he finally gets near and he opens it quickly stepping in. He was about to call out for Liam’s name when someone pulls him covering his face with a wet towel. 

-

“How’s school?” Louis says trying to start a conversation.

Niall shrugs. “College is nothing like I pictured it in the movies, but yet again my life is nothing like in the movies.”

“You’re still young, kid.”

“I’m two years younger than you.” Niall states.

“Still, you’re still young,” Even if the person is a year younger than him, he still feels old. He turns 22 this year, of course, he feels old.

Niall laughs. Seeing Niall laughing is honestly like passing a difficult level in a game. He’s always known Niall as a serious guy and seeing him laugh or smile is like seeing a whole different person.

When they get near the gates, Niall parks his car next to a red sports car. Louis eyes the car, not surprised that it’s even parked here, last time he saw a Lamborghini, he’s not even surprised with all these fancy shit his boss has.

They enter and Niall leads him past the kitchen. He’s never been passed the kitchen and again he’s not surprised to see a breathtaking wide dining room. They make a turn to a hallway and Niall opens a door at the far end of the hall. He hasn’t been in this part of the mansion. It’s a small study room with a couch in the middle and a bookshelf on the right side of the wall.

“Why are we here?”

Niall raises his eyebrows and smiles. He gets a book from the shelves and opens it revealing a big blue button. Of course.

Again, he’s not surprised. “Let me guess, the bookshelf is going to open up and there’s gonna be some secret entrance we go into right?”

Niall cackles. “You were close, though.” He presses the button and the wall on the left side opens.

“The wall?”

“We’re modernized, secret doors behind bookshelves is old school.” 

He leads him inside and as the wall closes it darkens until the lights above turn on. They walk downstairs where there’s a wide lab and on the center is the boss on a chair smoking a cigar. His bodyguard is standing next to him keeping his same unemotional expression.

He smiles. “Ah Louis, nice of you to join us.”

Louis waves as he walks with Niall approaching him.

“Niall, be a dear and get him a chair,” Niall nods his facial expression mirroring the ones of the bodyguard.

He sits down when Niall hands him the chair.

The boss still has a wide smile on his face. It's actually kind of creepy how he’s always smiling. Louis tries to keep his composure firm.

He hands his cigar to his bodyguard and claps his hands. “I’m doing a new experiment.”

Louis nods slowly motioning him to continue.

“It’s a new drug. This drug plan has been running in my family for years and finally I’m honoring what they couldn’t accomplish.” He motions someone to come over. And a person wearing a white lab coat carries a small box obliges handing him the box. Louis didn’t even know where he came from.

The guy with the lab coat hands the boss gloves and he puts them on opening the box and taking out a small pill.

“This,” He says motioning it to Louis. “Is our future.”

“Powerful drug. Just as powerful as every drug combined because...that’s the secret, it has every single drug combined.”

“Wouldn't that be deadly?” Louis says.

The boss smile intensifies. “Don’t know. Our scientist over here says the risk of death is extremely high but what does he know? He’s human and can make mistakes.” He eyes the drug not looking at Louis.

“Sir, I keep telling you-”

The boss makes a hand signal to the bodyguard and the next thing Louis knows is the scientist with a bullet to his head on the floor bleeding.

He looks back at Louis and smiles. “I need a test monkey. Someone who can confirm that the drug is not poisonous.”

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Does he possibly think he’s going to do it? “Wait, you want me to-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I would never.” He smirks. “I’m gonna make your little boyfriend do it.”

Louis stares at him confusedly. Boyfriend? “What?”

“You made me lose my boy. Now I’m gonna make you lose yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that reference was not intentional I swear. (ten points if you can figure out where it's from)
> 
> I remember when I was like 'i have this all planned out' now I'm like shit, I didn't follow the original plot. I actually expanded it a lot. According to my original plan this fic was supposed to be short like the 'i forgive you, lets date, get married, the end, happily ever after,' kind of fic. But as you can see, I like to involve drama. (is it even good???)
> 
> Anyway, don't be shy to comment any thoughts/feelings/opinions/dislikes/likes/epiphanies/predications/anything you found interesting/anything you think I should improve on/am I doing a bad or good job/or whatever your little heart desires.
> 
> Have a good night/day/afternoon. Take care x (see ya next Sunday)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was unnecessary drama.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don't remember me do you?”

Louis tilts his head a bit. “I don't recall.”

“God, Louis, I can't believe you don't remember. You took my boyfriend from me, Marcos, does that ring a bell?”

Louis gulps. No, that doesn't ring a bell at all.

“He came home one night drugged out of his mind during the middle of the night. I saw love bites and bruises, I know I didn't do. I never laid a hand on him that day.” He pauses and smiles. Why the fuck is he smiling? “I asked him 'where were you and where did you get those love bites?'”

He pauses again. “And you know what he said? He said, and I'll never forget, ‘that hot guy Louis Tomlinson.’”

“Look, the name doesn't even ring a bell-”

“Of course, it doesn't because he was one of your million fuck buddies wasn't he? He fucking loved you, and I was jealous that he kept on going to you. He cheated on me and kept telling me, ‘I won't cheat on you anymore, I swear.’ I hated you because I had to break up with him, he was such a good person until you got him into drugs. I knew you guys were doing cocaine when I found it inside his drawer with a picture next to you, with fucking hearts. HEARTS. I confronted you remember? I punched you in the nose. Don't even think you remember, you were high off your ass.”

“Dude, I swear. That was my past self, I'm a changed person.”

He smiles again. “Don't gimme that bullshit. If I have to kill your beloved then so fucking be it.”

“Don't you think it's a little extreme to resort to killing?”

“There's literally a dead corpse next to me because he didn't agree with my decisions. Don't fucking question me.” He's smiling again.

Liam steps inside pushing Harry who's hands are tied behind his back and is shouting vulgarities at Liam.

He was fucking right about Liam.

The boss smiles and Liam brings Harry closer to them. Harry's face goes through a wave of emotions when he sees Louis.

Liam pushes Harry to the ground and Harry falls face first.

“A pretty one, ain't he?” The boss smiles.

Liam rolls his eyes and sits on the boss’ lap giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Louis’ eyes widen and his stomach turns. He looks over at Harry who saw the whole encounter. His face is emotionless as if he doesn't care that Liam was probably cheating on him.

Liam remains seated there as the boss smiles over at him. God dammit, why is he still smiling?

“Let's test the drug shall we?”

Louis stands. “Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you, it wasn't my intention I swear. Let the kid go, I'll take the drug of you want me to, I mean you already fucking hate me, wouldn't that satisfy you more?”

“Actually no, I wanna see you suffer but I want to see others suffer as well.”

“I'll do anything if you let him go, he's not involved in any of this.”

“Oh how romantic,” He turns to look at Liam. “Ain’t that right babe?”

Liam rolls his eyes.

“But you know what you can do? Personally, give him the drug or else I’ll make both of you try it,” And of course, the smile never leaves his face.

The boss snaps his fingers and points to Harry’s body on the floor indicating his bodyguard to lift him up. He sees Harry’s eyes go wide as the guard places his hands on his arms holding him tightly, poor kid, he doesn’t deserve any of this.

“Niall,” The boss says motioning over to Louis. Before Louis could turn around to face him, Niall is grabbing his by the shoulders. 

“Wha-” Louis says confusedly, not knowing what's going on anymore.

The boss claps his hands. “Alright, how should we do this? Romeo and Juliet style or Jack and Rose style?”

“I like the first one,” Liam says.

Niall squeezes his shoulders tight pushing him over to Harry and the bodyguard. Niall is actually really strong. The bastard, he thought he was his friend, but that’s his fault in thinking any of these people can be his friends.

He tries to push Niall’s hands off his shoulders subtly, maybe if he can push him off he can get the handgun Niall has sticking out of his belt. 

Niall squeezes his right shoulder firmly three times. He tries to look back to face him but Niall’s hands are suddenly removed from his shoulders and he hears him load his gun. He gulps and does a daring bold move to turn his head.

He sees Niall pointing the gun directly at the boss. He looks just as shocked as him, this time, a smile doesn’t display over his face instead he remains emotionless.

While he raises his hands the smile comes back on his face. “And last time you wanted me to pay you overtime.”

“Paul,” Niall nods at him. And the bodyguard, Paul, removes his hands from Harry also taking out his gun and pointing toward Liam and the boss.

The boss laughs while Liam remains silent looking over at the two guys with guns. “How cute, now everyone’s against me. What’s next, you Liam?” Liam shakes his head furiously at him and continues to look with wide eyes at Niall and Paul.

“This doesn’t have to end like this,” Niall starts out. “It isn’t just Paul and me, it’s everyone working for you.”

He chuckles. “So, what? You thought you meant something to me.”

“Besides, Niall, I’ve been like a brother to you and I know you don’t have the guts to kill me,” The boss smiles as he slowly places his hands down.

Niall remains in his same position with the same indifferent look on his face.

“You’ve always been a coward ever since your mommy and daddy died,” The boss says. “Now place your gun down and let me continue my dirty work.”

Niall shakes his head, pointing his gun down at the boss’ leg. He pulls the trigger making the room go loud with the gunshot. The boss flinches when the bullet hits his right leg. Liam gasps and stands up but Paul now has his gun pointing at him.

Blood drips down from his leg and the boss holds his leg smiling up at Niall. “Like I said, a coward.”

“I’m done working for you Ed. We’re all done, we’re all sick of your bullshit.”

Niall's the one smiling now. “Remember that time you didn't care about what I was gonna study? Well, it should've been helpful to know because I’m studying criminal justice and you sir are under arrest.”

“Undercover cop?” The boss face is neutral.

Niall shrugs. “Technically not, but my precinct will be glad I caught one of the most-wanted drug lords.”

“You're still gonna face charges, don't crawl over to justice it's not worth it.”

Niall pulls out a black small device from his pocket. “I've already informed the police.” He looks at Paul and points to Liam. “You take care of that one.”

Niall goes over to the boss lifting him up.

Louis stares at them with complete shock. He also didn’t know what Niall was studying all he knew was he goes to college and he’s really good with a gun. That should’ve gave him a hint. He looks over at Harry, he also has the same facial expressions as him. He walks over to him, going to untie the rope behind his back.

Harry stares back at Louis with wide doe eyes. Louis honestly feels bad for him, first he had to endure Louis for a while, then he had to be with Liam and get involve in ridiculous shit. If Louis could only hug him forever...he would but now is not the time.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a few police officers enter carrying rifles. Niall nods at them and they take the boss and Liam.

“Let’s go,” One of the officers says to Louis, he takes out handcuffs. Another officer guides Harry and Paul out.

“What?” Louis asks obliviously.

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say-”

“Wait, I’m being arrested,” Louis states the obvious. He knows this procedure probably has the whole Miranda warning memorized. The officer cuffs his hands and guides him out.

Why is he getting arrested? Oh, wait. It doesn’t take Louis long enough to realize the reason for his arrest. He knows damn well.

Once they reach outside the house, Niall is talking to an official and the rest of the boss’ workers are being put into a van.

“Oi, Louis,” Niall says running up to him. “Sorry man but all of us have to face justice, it's the law.”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis says looking around for Harry.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s talking to one of the officials.”

Louis nods and the officer pushes him slightly guiding him to the police vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next Sunday (the last Sunday update actually, I'll have a serious talk with you all about it next week)
> 
> Your opinions/thoughts/ideas/dislikes/likes/epiphanies/concerns/suggestions matter to me. dont be shy.
> 
> Hope you have a great morning/day/night. Take care x


End file.
